<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Husband Under Contract by house_of_lantis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257896">Husband Under Contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis'>house_of_lantis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage AU, Dark Hannibal, Dark Will, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Harlequin Romance Tropes, M/M, Modern Regency AU, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Possibly under-negotiated kink, This story does NOT have any noncon elements, Unrequited Love, high society - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Hannibal Lecter has always enjoyed his bachelorhood and freedom, preferring to live a life as an established gentleman and lord of his estate. But Hannibal finds himself married and the last thing he wants is a clingy, tedious spouse who expects romance and to take advantage of Hannibal’s wealth and social status. Will Graham couldn’t care less about the arranged marriage as long as he can keep his job and keep his dogs. He’s amused by Hannibal’s attempts to manipulate him; and when he finally gets Hannibal in bed, he thanks him for a good time and returns to his own suite. What will Hannibal do when he realizes that he’s completely in love with his husband? And can Will ever see past their marriage contract to sharing a real life of love and passion?</p><p>  <a href="https://imgur.com/qowJGcm"></a><br/><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lawfully Wed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts">HigherMagic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am only playing in the sandbox. The original idea is based on the fantastic HigherMagic: https://twitter.com/HigherMagic/status/1309654956639748097?s=20</p><p>EDIT: Gifting the fic to Rowan since the foundation of the story idea belongs to her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lecter Castle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hannibal Lecter’s Residence</b>
</p>
<p><b>Baltimore, Maryland</b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean that someone has accepted my marriage proposal?” Hannibal Lecter said, his tone perfectly even, but the words were spoken bitingly sharp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took more than that to rattle Byron Metcalf. The older man had dealt with Count Lecter’s demands for decades as his personal attorney; the law firm had served three generations of the Lecters and not just in estate and wealth management. When Byron became a senior partner to the firm ten years ago, he got to see just how far the law firm went in protecting their interests, even hiding and colluding with the Lecter family on a number of...ill-advised dealings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave Hannibal a polite smile as he took a sip of the hearty red wine. How he enjoyed dining at Hannibal’s table; the food was always amazing and the wines perfectly paired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The paperwork was signed this afternoon,” Byron said, coolly. “The firm submitted the notarized documents to the Office of Entitlements. I expect that it will be given priority and approved; the marriage license should be delivered to the firm tomorrow.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that I have no interest in marriage. I only accepted the idea on paper as part of my duty to my family,” he insisted, dark eyes focused on Bryon as he cut neatly into his slice of perfectly grilled steak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Aunt was quite clear that if you refused to find your own match that one would be provided for you,” Byron said, slightly amused. It was rare to see the Count so completely confounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And to which simpering lady have I wed?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byron smiled in anticipation of Hannibal’s reaction. “His name is William Graham.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal stared at him in stunned silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did say that you would not be interested in a “simpering lady” and Lady Murasaki was quite considerate of your preferences.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched as a variety of emotions crossed Hannibal’s face, smoothing out to one of polite disinterest. Hannibal sighed softly and picked up his glass of wine, taking a rather large mouthful of the liquid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was not aware that Lord Theodore Graham had a male heir.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, William Graham wasn’t born into a noble family. He’s the son of a fisherman from Louisiana.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal gritted his teeth and took a slow breath, keeping his composure. Byron was actually quite impressed with Hannibal’s control and sense of propriety. It was very rare to see the Count actually angry; instead, Hannibal was not shy of using his name and his wealth to punish anyone who would dare cross him. He had the full strength of the law firm behind him; and Byron was certain that if Hannibal was ever caught in a crime, the firm could make it disappear. There were certain privileges bestowed to someone of his wealth.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My Aunt has married me off to a fishmonger’s son.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Graham may not be noble-born, but he is well educated and works as a professor at the FBI Academy. Lady Murasaki met with him twice and approved of him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byron smirked to himself. While she approved the marriage, her “approval” of William Graham was more akin to a slight against Hannibal. Lady Murasaki <b>did</b> marry Hannibal to a fishmonger’s son, not just to a commoner. He wondered if Hannibal caught the slight and how he would retaliate against his aunt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal cocked his head slightly in interest. “What does he teach?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Criminology, specializing in deviant behaviors,” he said, smiling to himself. He could see that Hannibal was intrigued despite himself. “Of course the firm performed an in-depth background check on him. Nothing that brought up any red flags, but he does have quite a reputation.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let Hannibal mull that over for a moment. He reached down to his brief bag by his chair and pulled out the green folder that included copies of William Graham’s background check, private investigator reports, financial documents, and other personal information. He placed the folder on the dining table, watching as Hannibal’s dark eyes moved to look at the folder with a predatory gleam. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like to meet him,” Hannibal said, looking at Byron. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll make all of the arrangements.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal’s hand tapped softly on the table. “I would like to have the folder.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byron slid it across the smooth table, watching as Hannibal took it and placed it out of sight on the chair next to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And may I be the first to congratulate you, my lord.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal glared at him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Brand New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Will Graham’s Residence</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolf Trap, Virginia </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dogs barked excitedly, gathering at the front windows and front door. Will walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a green dish rag, looking out the window curiously. He raised his eyebrows as a black Bentley sedan parked on the driveway behind his Volvo, a tall man wearing a long coat stepping out from the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well,” he murmured, going to the door, petting the dogs as he gently pushed them back so that he could open the door. “Guess that’s my new husband. Let’s go say hello.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped outside, tossing the dish rag over his shoulder, as he watched the man looking up at his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost? This is private property,” Will called, frowning slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you William Graham?” The man said, his deep voice lightly accented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Hannibal Lecter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will feigned disinterest, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your husband.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” he said, nodding. “Well, come on in and I’ll make some coffee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be...delightful,” Hannibal said, stepping onto the front porch and following Will inside the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dogs swarmed around Hannibal, pleased to meet someone new. They brushed up against Hannibal’s legs and long coat, licking his hands and whimpering excitedly up at him. Hannibal stood still, a somewhat alarmed look on his face as he examined the dog hairs sticking to his pants and coat, and Will took pity on him and called for the dogs to retreat to their beds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re well trained,” Hannibal commented, looking around the living room. “You have a pleasant home, William.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Will,” he said, waving for Hannibal to follow him. “Make yourself at home. I don’t stand on ceremony here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will walked into the kitchen and washed his hands at the sink, giving Hannibal space to look around his house. He got the coffee maker going and pulled down two clean mugs from the cabinet. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin, seeing that Hannibal was standing very close to him, his coat neatly folded over his left arm. Will hadn’t even heard the man walk into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his first real look at his new husband. He’d skimmed through the information that the lawyer, Metcalf, had given him. Will wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be impressed or intimidated; Count Hannibal Lecter, VIII, was a rich nobleman. Will figured, one rich aristocrat was no better or worse than another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least his new husband was handsome, though Will raised an eyebrow at the amount of plaid and paisley that the man wore. The three-piece suit fit him beautifully, his dark blond hair was streaked with shades of warm browns and silver, and he carried himself with pride and vanity. Will read enough of Hannibal from this first meeting to get a good sense of him: peacock, judgemental, and ruthless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see clearly that there was something dark within Hannibal; and maybe that was one of the reasons why Will had accepted the marriage contract. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that, and the money, the “dowry” as Metcalf called it, which made him an instant millionaire. Will was willing to put up with the plaid for a comfortable life. Being married into the noble Lecter family would give him a lot of social privilege and protection, who didn’t want that? Will could easily quit his job and live for the rest of his life in lazy contentment if he wanted. His lawyer had made sure to put in a strong prenup clause that Will would receive $50 million and a residence of his choosing in case of a no-fault divorce. Basically, Will was set for life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fond of eye contact,” Hannibal said, tilting his head slightly to catch Will’s glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, leaning against the counter, meeting Hannibal’s dark brown eyes easily. “A hazard of my job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had thought you were a criminology professor with the Academy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but I get asked to work on some special cases now and then,” he said, shrugging carelessly, tossing the dish rag on top of the counter and turning to pour the coffee into the two mugs. “How do you take your coffee?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just black, please.” Hannibal gave him a long look. “Do you find your empathy difficult to control?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we can sit at the table,” Will said, picking up both mugs and walking around Hannibal towards the dining area. He set Hannibal’s mug down in front of a chair and Will took the seat across from him, taking a sip of his coffee and letting out a long sigh. “It’s not difficult to control. It’s just a part of who I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you build mental forts in order to maintain your own identity or do -- “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what is it that you do, Hannibal? Do you work?” Will cut in, frowning slightly at the direction the conversation was going. He hated being psychoanalyzed and he could see that Hannibal was intensely curious. Will could sense that he wasn’t immune to Hannibal’s darkness, and maybe Hannibal was sensing something familiar in Will, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal set his coat over the back of another chair, sitting down across from Will and undoing the buttons of his suit jacket. “My career field was psychiatry. I had my own practice for a number of years until the obligations to my family pulled me from my work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, he thought, he married a shrink. He looked a little deeper into Hannibal. Did he use his knowledge of what motivated human beings to his advantage? Or was it just a fancy title that he wanted to go with his noble one? Will vaguely remembered something about that in the file that Metcalf gave him; had read one of the articles that Hannibal published in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Journal of Modern Psychology</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sipped his coffee slowly, keeping his eyes on Hannibal’s hands, curled loosely around the mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize if I overstepped -- “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You overstepped,” Will said, sharply, glaring at him. He looked away and took a deep breath, shaking off Hannibal’s predatory interest. “So would you call yourself a gentleman of leisure? How do you spend your time after all that work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Hannibal smiled at the acknowledgement and met Will’s gaze. “One of my major duties is managing the philanthropic work for my family. The Lecter Foundation supports a number of different organizations that are particularly important to the family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your file had a lot of newspaper clippings from a few dozen social events.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Part of my work with the Foundation is to be the public face of our work,” he said, easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you expecting me to attend those social functions with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stared at him. “Would you want to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged, drinking his coffee slowly. “I figured that I’ll have to show my face at least once since we’re married now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our...marriage is not public knowledge yet,” Hannibal said, softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will snorted, giving him a look. “You mean, we can get it annulled before your aristocratic friends find out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is an option to consider,” Hannibal said, coolly. “Please forgive me for stating this so directly, but we are not well matched, Will. I am certain, from the information in your file, that you are an exceptional man even with your common background. I must be frank with you that I am not interested in marriage with anyone. I have been a lifelong bachelor and too used to my ways. I feel that it would be...inconsiderate of me to expect that you would enjoy the duties that come with my name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Hannibal. “First of all, thanks for insulting my low birth. I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me, Hannibal, but I’m pretty sure that if we were to get divorced now, you’ll have to pay out a significant amount of money and give me a house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you...blackmailing me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not blackmail if it’s legal,” he said, finishing his coffee and slamming the mug down noisily on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal frowned at Will’s treatment of the dining table and then looked up at him. “So you would prefer to remain married to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not? I think it’ll be kind of fun being married into the Lecter family. I’m not a gold digger, despite what I just said, because I intend to keep working and keeping my dogs and home. I’m sure that we can get along in public, do our duties like you said, but live completely separate lives. Lots of married nobles do it, get married for convenience.” Will smirked and shrugged. “Your Aunt thought it was time that you settled down and she thought I was good enough for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal scowled, his eyebrows furrowing. “You cannot be so naive to believe that my Aunt finds you acceptable. She only approved the match to spite me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smirked to himself, surprisingly pleased that Hannibal figured it out. He wondered if Hannibal would; Lady Murasaki certainly didn’t approve of Will in any shape or form. She thought him common and low born, beneath her and beneath the Lecter name. Will knew that Murasaki was being petty, though he didn’t know why. Whatever bad blood she and Hannibal had, it probably ran deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Hannibal, that’s your problem to deal with, not mine,” he said, tartly. He watched as Hannibal’s handsome face contorted into some kind of emotion. Will couldn’t read it properly. It wasn’t anger...but something else. Whatever it was, it made Will want to continue taunting him, even knowing that he was taunting a hungry lion. “I’ll make a deal with you. We’ll stay married for a year and then we can get divorced. Your lawyers will pay me off for my silence and I’ll continue doing whatever I’m doing and you do the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pushed back his chair and stood up, picking up his coat. “Thank you for your coffee and your time, Will. I must be on my way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will got to his feet and followed Hannibal to the front door, opening it for him and pushing the storm door with his foot as Hannibal stepped out onto the porch. “I guess I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turned to look at him, a polite smile on his lips. Will’s eyes traced the line of his upper lip. It was masculine and gave the other man a distinguished look. He met Hannibal’s knowing eyes and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, Will. It was a pleasure to meet you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a short laugh. “Yeah, sure, you too, Hannibal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The driver stepped out of the Bentley and opened the rear door for Hannibal, waiting for him to sit down and closing the door softly. He nodded politely to Will before getting back behind the steering wheel. Will walked to the edge of the porch and leaned against the house, raising his hand and waving as the car backed down the long driveway. Hannibal didn’t turn to look at him and Will laughed to himself, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Game is Afoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Castle Lecter</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hannibal Lecter’s Residence</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal closed his eyes as he played the new section of his latest musical composition. He was still deliberating on the title to the new piece; and as the serious theme revealed itself to Hannibal, it reminded him of a deep blue ocean, the black waves roiling slowly and deeply...as a small white boat struggled to remain undefeated by nature’s cruelty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it was correct to compose the piece in the Phrygian mode. Perhaps he could name it as a simple concerto in E major. There was a restlessness to the music, tinged with a grief that Hannibal didn’t feel but seemed to flow out of him. He wondered what had triggered such notes; what was his subconscious trying to explore. In his years of psychiatric practice, he understood that there was nothing rational about musical composition; human emotion wasn’t rational and Hannibal was not in the mood to examine his feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deep, melodic tone of the harpsichord was the perfect accompaniment to his darkening thoughts, as strategies and plans swirled in his mind as he imagined the perfect retaliation towards Murasaki. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> she marry Hannibal to a fishmonger’s son! Worse than a commoner! It did not matter if Will Graham was professionally accomplished or that...his eyes were the color of a passionate storm over the ocean or that he was perfectly formed under his plain tee-shirt and jeans. Hannibal had taken lovers who were more beautiful than Will Graham. It was not the envelope that attracted Hannibal’s attention, but the hidden gems within. What was so interesting about Will Graham --  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jarring, discordant sound pulled Hannibal from his thoughts and he opened his eyes, glaring at the composition sheet in front of him. He sighed, picking up his fountain pen and making a note correction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a soft breath and began the section again, falling into the pattern of the music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was so interesting about Will Graham anyway? He was unpolished, rude, and commonplace. Hannibal had a vivid imagination and yet he could not even envision a life with that impudent fishmonger’s son. Hannibal was still outraged by Will’s infuriating words, that they should remain married for one year and that Will would take his money and walk away from Hannibal. As if Hannibal would even allow anyone to take advantage of him and the Lecter family in any such manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was certain that he could make Will...disappear. The Lecter family had enough money and social prestige to eliminate a sour little fish husband. He was certain that his Uncle Robertus had had his first wife, a mousy, clingy over-privileged brat named Emily, institutionalized before their quick divorce. Hannibal had felt justified in arranging the boating accident that took the life of Mischa’s horrible fiance, Vlad Grutas. His younger sister was too trusting and innocent; she would’ve been ground up like meat and used by someone like Vlad. The family’s law firm was keen on assisting Hannibal in many of his clean up endeavors. In a few months, he was certain that he could find a proper </span>
  <em>
    <span>place</span>
  </em>
  <span> for his new husband; perhaps an accidental fall off a cliff? He could have the house manager open the cliff house on the coast; arrange a “romantic” rendezvous with Will and give all of the servants paid time off. It would be perfect. He could grieve in public; play the role of the widower who would never remarry to protect the memory of his dearly departed husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ -- want to see him right now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal opened his eyes and looked towards the doors, hearing the polite tone of his formidable butler, Mr. Price, arguing with what sounded like a very angry man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you would just allow me to announce your arrival, sir -- “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal! Where the hell are you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stopped playing and exhaled deeply. “Ahh...the dulcet tones of my husband.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, please! There is no need to shout,” Mr. Price said, chasing after Will Graham down the long hallway past the music room. “If you would just tell me the reason for your visit, I am more than happy to ask his lordship to meet with you. Sir. Sir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, lordship! Come out here!” Will shouted again, ignoring Mr. Price’s pleas. “Hannibal!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This type of ruckus was completely unnecessary. Hannibal stood up from the bench and walked towards the hallway, his hands clasped behind him. “Good evening, Will. What is the meaning of this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Lecter, please excuse the disturbance but -- “ Mr. Price said, calmly, trying to herd Will back down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can speak for myself,” Will said, looking pointedly at Mr. Price. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will turned, stomping his way down the hallway towards him, his worn work boots stained with dried mud. His handsome face was flushed rosy with anger, his dark brown curls sticking up in the back. Hannibal found him enormously attractive in the moment, his ire bringing out the blue in his eyes. Hannibal couldn’t help himself as he looked over his new husband, no delicate flower this one but captivating nonetheless. His one weakness was his desire to be surrounded by beauty, that he lived in a constant state of sensory aesthetic pleasure. There was something wonderful about seeing Will agitated; in seeing him act disruptive. There was something tightly leashed inside Will and Hannibal longed to knock down the forts of Will’s mind. The only thing Hannibal could not predict was in unleashing whatever monster dwelled under Will’s skin if that monster would turn to see Hannibal was prey or equal. This felt like he was getting to see a side to Will that was genuine; definitely more genuine than their first meeting two weeks prior, where Will pretended not to know who Hannibal was in an attempt to put him in his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the bullshit, Hannibal!” Will said, standing directly in front of him. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but if you think I’m going to let you take my house and put me out of it without a fight, then you have -- “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you had read the document provided by Mr. Metcalf, you would know that I have paid off your mortgage and only put the house in a trust so that you would be able to move into the castle without incurring further financial burdens,” Hannibal said, staring him down and watching as Will’s mouth curled into a displeased sneer. “As we are married, you are allowed a suite of your own, here, and I have already set up a comfortable living space for all of your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>seven</span>
  </em>
  <span> dogs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Price’s eyes widened and he blinked quickly, mouthing to himself ‘seven dogs’! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without consulting me on any of it?” Will said, narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagined that with your busy work schedule, you would not be concerned with -- “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A phone call! A text!” Will shouted at him, stepping closer in an aggressive stance. Hannibal felt his lower belly clench in excitement. “A fucking email, Hannibal! I don’t appreciate your heavy-handed and obvious manipulations.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The movers will arrive tomorrow morning at 9 o’clock. There is plenty of space in the castle. Your private suite has three rooms and two bathrooms. Mr. Price can show you the space, which I believe will be several times larger than your current residence. Mr. Metcalf can recommend an interior decorator who can work with you to decorate the rooms as you see fit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will clenched his jaw, his plush lips turning downwards. He took a step back and Hannibal was rather disappointed. Hannibal hadn’t engaged in a fist fight in years, and the possibility of wrestling with Will on the hallway carpet amused him greatly, though Mr. Price and the rest of the castle’s servants would be mortified to witness such uncouth behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Fine. Fine, Hannibal. Have it your way,” Will said, sneering at him. “Just remember that you did this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal gave him a cool, polite smile. “Mr. Price, would you kindly show Will to his rooms?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Lecter,” Mr. Price said, stepping aside and gesturing for Will to follow him down the hallway to the main staircase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stood in the hallway, watching as Mr. Price tried to gently corral Will, pausing as Will walked past him and then running to catch up with Will and redirecting the stubborn man towards the main staircase. He sighed, sliding his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, and looked down at the hallway carpet to see clumps of mud on the handmade wool. The house servants would be beside themselves; and he made a note to speak to Mr. Price to gather the staff for a formal introduction to his husband. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In the Tea Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks everyone for the nice comments and kudos! This is a pretty quick update because I may not be able to post the next chapter for a week or so (teaching this semester and working on my research paper). </p><p>The next chapter will be from Will's point of view and will contain the sexytimes! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Manor House</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lady Murasaki’s Residence </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lecter Castle stood as a monument to the hundred year old Lecter legacy in the United States after Count Hannibal Lecter the V, emigrated to Maryland from Lithuania. The beautiful and expansive 50-acres of prime land outside the main city of Baltimore was home to the main house and also three smaller houses built on the land. The Manor House was a gift from Murasaki’s late husband, Robertus, and designed in the clean lines of a Japanese country manor with a beautiful tea house garden and large koi pond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki enjoyed sitting in the pleasant tea house in the middle of the garden where she could sip her preferred green tea and feed the dozen prized koi fish swimming in the pond. She often reflected on her life, as women her age were wont to do, and smiled a private smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was only 20-years old when she was introduced to Count Robertus Lecter at the Japanese Embassy. Her father, Edo Masamune, was the guest of honor and she traveled with him on the international showcase of his traditional swordsmithing skill. Generations of her family, going back five hundred years, were honored by Emperors and Samurai warriors in the particular way that her family hand-crafted steel-forged katanas. Even today, her father’s creations were displayed in museums all over the world. All her life, Murasaki was taught the code of the Samurai, giving her the strength of Masamune steel - to bend and never break, to be so sharp that a cut was painless but deadly. Robertus was much older than her and already married when they met, but Murasaki didn’t let that stop her from getting what she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she convinced Robertus to banish and divorce his first wife, Murasaki married him and grew to love him quite deeply, surprising herself with such capacity to love another person. He commissioned the Manor House in her honor and the two of them lived peacefully on the Lecter estate. When he died, she truly mourned his passing, and honored his memory for ten years, existing in perfect solitude until it was time for her to enter the world again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki also grew fond of Robertus’s older brother, Hannibal the VII, and his beautiful wife Simonetta. She watched as their family grew with the birth of their son, Hannibal the VIII, and a daughter, Mischa. Murasaki and Robertus never had children of their own, so they doted on Hannibal and Mischa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children were only in their teens when their parents were killed in a tragic car accident. Hannibal became master and heir to all of the entitlements of the Lecter family at the age of sixteen; the young man was always reserved but the unbearable loss of his parents made him even more quiet. His duty to care for his younger sister was his priority and Murasaki mourned with them both, that they should carry the burden of their legacy on their shoulders alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki heard the rumble of a car approaching the house and she touched her teapot with her hand to feel its warmth. She carefully set out a clean teacup across from her on the low wooden table and looked up to see Hannibal walking slowly towards the tea house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Murasaki,” Hannibal said, pausing at the entry to the tea house and giving her a polite bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head. “Good afternoon, Hannibal. Please join me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal removed his shoes and stepped into the slippers, and took the thick cushion seat across from her as she prepared him green tea the traditional way. First, warming the cup with the hot water from the teapot and emptying it into a release bowl. She placed one generous scoop of green tea into the cup and then poured water in slowly. She picked up the small bamboo whisk and swirled it inside the cup, making sure that the tea was evenly distributed, and served Hannibal his tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hannibal said, bowing his head politely before taking the tea cup and sipping the fragrant liquid noiselessly. He set the teacup down and Murasaki smirked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have heard that your new husband is creating quite a disturbance in your household,” she said, unable to hide her amusement in her tone. “Your house servants are befuddled by his common nature.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His transition to the castle has been...unusually boisterous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked up her teacup delicately and took a small sip, eyeing him over the rim of the cup. She could read the annoyance that Hannibal was trying to hide. No doubt that William Graham was being more than just boisterous, if the gossip from the house staff were to be believed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how is your marriage faring so far, Hannibal? Do you find delight in your match?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed, giving her a small smile. “Do you find delight in seeing me tortured?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you nothing but a blessing on your marriage,” she said, somewhat truthfully. Murasaki wanted to teach Hannibal a lesson, but she did not wish him unhappiness and sorrow. “I know that you didn’t wish to marry, but all men in society need to be broken in by a capable spouse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not aware that I needed conquering,” he said, sardonically. “Please tell me how I’ve offended you and allow me to rectify my errors.”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, softly, and took a sip of her tea again before setting the cup down on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should learn to try and appease your new spouse. I heard that he enjoys fishing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal gave her a long look, his lips pressed firmly in a line. Murasaki smiled charmingly, her hands folded in her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has been three weeks since the marriage was approved and entitled. Yet, you have not made any formal announcements to the public or taken William to one of the many functions that you typically enjoy. Are you ashamed of your new husband?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband and I enjoy our privacy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki chuckled softly, shaking her head. “Hannibal, I am more than happy to help you introduce William to society. The longer you keep your marriage </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the more people will speculate on why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve not come to gossip about my new husband but to discuss business with you, Aunt Murasaki,” he said, meeting her eyes with a look of dark pleasure on his face. “I’ve decided that you will step down and retire as Chairperson of the Lecter Foundation. I thank you for your many years of service and Mr. Metcalf will request a meeting with your secretary in the next few days to finalize the paperwork and to offer you a generous compensation for your dedication. I’ve decided that the Foundation requires a new direction to more progressive and modern areas while preserving our traditional work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. “I suppose that the Board has already approved of this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It was a vote of 7 to 3 in favor of releasing you from your role. They, of course, asked me to convey their gratitude for your service as well,” he said, lips curled into a small smile as he picked up his teacup to take a sip of the hot liquid. “This green tea is quite delicious. Is it new?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki formed her face into a pleasant smile and nodded her head in acceptance while she seethed inside at Hannibal’s retaliation. “The tea blend is new and an acquired taste, imported from the Kagoshima region.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must ask Mr. Price to speak to your house manager. I prefer this tea to the Shizuoka blend,” he said, perfectly normally. He looked past Murasaki’s shoulder and smiled. “Hello Chiyoh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stood and bowed politely to Chiyoh as she walked towards the tea house, a hunting rifle under her left arm, and two plump pheasants in her right hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lord,” she greeted Hannibal, coolly; and turned and bowed to Murasaki. “Good afternoon, my lady.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a wonderful catch you’ve made, Chiyoh,” she said, warmly. She turned and glared at Hannibal. “Won’t you stay for an early dinner? Or do you have a pressing need to return to the main house? Why don’t I call for William to join us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that Hannibal couldn’t refuse her, and he bowed his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I would be delighted,” he said, glaring at her right back. “My apologies but Will is unavoidably detained tonight as he will be working late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki chuckled and turned to Chiyoh. “Please take the birds to the cook and ask her to prepare them for tonight’s meal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lady,” Chiyoh said, bowing her head to both of them and walking through the garden to the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, after dinner and after the evening tea, she walked Hannibal to the door and watched as he drove away from her house. She stood in the doorway of her house, contemplating her next action. One did not force a frontal attack on a man like Hannibal Lecter, so she would need to take advantage of a different type of strategy - something that Hannibal would never expect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat at her vanity as Chiyoh, her loyal handmaiden, brushed her long hair. Murasaki gazed at her own reflection, noting the new lines around her eyes. She was not immune to age, but the gift of her genetics did delay it somewhat. No one could accurately gauge her true age, though Robertus often teased her that she had an old soul with a youthful face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An old soul who knew how to wield a sword and a blade. She would have to think carefully of how to strike back at Hannibal. Nothing too painful, but a small reminder that she was not a fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I encountered Will Graham today in the fields. He was walking his dogs while I was hunting. I allowed him to spy on me for a time until I shot a pheasant close to him, forcing him to reveal himself to me,” Chiyoh said, gently gathering Murasaki’s long black hair with her hand, running the brush through the ends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiyoh’s lips lifted at the edges. “I found him common and rough, though interesting. He spoke avidly of his dogs and introduced me to each one as if they were his children. He isn’t a sociable man, but he was polite and thoughtful, asking about my hunting practices.” She paused for a long moment, looking at the strands of Murasaki’s hair. “There is darkness in him. It lingers on him such as a fog.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki nodded. “I sensed the same when I first met him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would not be a good idea if Hannibal and Will were to actually join together. It is a great risk for them to find each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All animals need to be anchored to one of their own kind,” Murasaki murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the thick brush bristles moving across her scalp. “Especially for someone like Hannibal.” She opened her eyes, considering her thoughts for a moment. “And for someone like Will, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will either join together to destroy each other...or destroy the world together,” Chiyoh said, frowning slightly. “Which do you want to see occur?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki sneered, still feeling the sting of Hannibal removing her from the Foundation. “Perhaps I have been too unfriendly towards Will Graham. I should make more of an effort to get to know my nephew’s husband. We may have more in common than not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiyoh snorted, hiding her blushing face when Murasaki looked at her in the mirror. “Invite him for tea, my lady. He may find your koi quite intriguing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasaki rolled her eyes. “Well, at least to ensure that he does not try to fish in my pond. You never know with low borns like him.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Where There’s a Will, There’s a Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warning: Sexytimes </p><p>Updated this chapter ahead of time because I couldn't leave it alone. Now that it's out of my system, I will finish my grading and writing my research paper!!!!!! LOL!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Castle Lecter </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham’s Residence</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking at the digital clock to check the time. It was almost seven in the morning; he rolled on his back, yawning noisily and stretching out his arms and legs underneath the soft and cozy sheets and quilt. He really had to hand it to the interior decorator that Metcalf recommended for putting up with him and filling the rooms of his suite with things that Will actually liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His suite was on the south wing of the castle, overlooking the side of the house. There was a set of main doors that led from the hallway to his living room. His bedroom and master bathroom was on the right, and the two other rooms and another bathroom was on the left. There was a large balcony attached to the living room that was set up with a comfortable set of weatherproof furniture, tables, and even a large umbrella for shade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bed was a California king, with a giant padded headboard, and large enough for him and all of his dogs. The sheets were cotton but felt like thick silky fleece, and the four pillows were both plump and firm. These were luxuries that Will never considered for himself and now he was secretly pleased by how unapologetically spoiled he felt for the first time in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a soft knock on his bedroom door and Will turned his head to watch as Mr. Price opened the door and entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, my lord,” he said, pleasantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will would never get used to being called “my lord” and it still took him a moment to realize that whenever someone said “Lord Graham” it was directed at him. The Office of Entitlements had conferred his new title and rank in society, along with all the new documents and identification showing his inclusion into the American Peerage, and Will was now an official, card-carrying member of the aristocracy. When his personnel records were updated at the FBI Academy, Will was surprised to come to work to find that his tiny, cramped office in the basement was moved to a far more luxurious office on the second floor and a temporary assistant was assigned to him as a liaison. Most of his colleagues and students took his change in status in stride; only a handful of people tried to kiss his ass because of his new title.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, curling on his side and pulling the covers up to his head. “Come on, Jimmy, you can call me Will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, in private,” Mr. Price said as he chuckled softly, walking around the large room opening the curtains and tying them off to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will watched as Mr. Price picked up and collected Will’s clothes from the day before, walking into the huge but nearly empty closet to place them in the laundry hamper to be collected later for either washing or dry cleaning. It took Will some time to get used to the fact that trying to stop Mr. Price and the house staff from doing their regular duties was akin to insulting them, implying that he didn’t trust them with his belongings or that he found their quality of work lacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Will stayed in bed for as long as Mr. Price would allow him, and left the valet to his duties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is excessive, don’t you think? Waking me up at seven on a Saturday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Lecter doesn’t believe in sleeping in,” Mr. Price said, cheerfully. “The whole household is expected to rise early. There is something to be said for starting the day before the sun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal needs to have the stick up his ass surgically removed,” he said, grumpily. “No one needs to be up this early on a Saturday. Even the dogs get to sleep in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get up and have coffee and breakfast?” Mr. Price suggested, smiling at him. “I’ve set up the tray for you out on the balcony. It’s a beautiful morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will squinted up at him. “You can’t bring the tray in here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And eat in bed? Of course not, Will,” Mr. Price said, tugging on the quilt and sheets that Will had clutched in his hands. “I will indulge you in many things but I will not allow you to sleep on coffee stained sheets and food crumbs.” He tugged on the sheets and Will continued to hold them, burrowing his head under the pillows in protest. “Will. Will! For god’s sake, man, it’s time to get up. Your coffee will get cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll just warm it up for me again!” Will said, laughing against the sheets as he and Mr. Price continued to battle for the bedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp poke on his side made Will jerk, losing his grip and his fight with the sheets, laughing as Mr. Price poked his side again with ruthless fingers, finally getting Will to sit up in bed, glaring up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice bedhead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Price gave him a smirk, walking to the end of the bed to the dark blue velvet bench to collect Will’s green flannel robe. It was pretty ratty now, but Will was reluctant to give it up because it was the softest and warmest thing he owned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Will, put on your slippers and go have your breakfast so I can make up your bed,” Mr. Price said, smiling solicitously at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he grumbled mildly, scooting to the edge of the bed and getting off of it. He pulled on his robe over his usual sleepwear of tee-shirt and boxers, tucked his feet into the brown leather and fleece slippers, and yawned again as he walked out into the living room and to the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured the coffee into a large mug and grabbed the egg, sausage and cheese wrap to take a huge bite, groaning softly at the savory taste. One of the advantages of living in the castle was the amazing cook, Lucien, and an endless supply of Will’s favorite foods. Once the kitchen staff knew that Will often ate at odd hours, especially when he was working on special cases for Jack Crawford in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, Lucien always made sure that there was food for Will that he could just heat up. Whenever he was in the kitchen and saw the staff, he always thanked them for being so considerate to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breakfast wrap was gone in just a few more bites and Will finished his first cup of coffee, walking back to the table to refill his mug and to grab the second wrap. At the rate that he was being fed, Will would probably gain a few pounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care if he did, he probably needed to gain a few pounds anyway. And it wasn’t like he had to impress anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned his hip against the edge of the balcony, looking across the grounds towards the horse stables. He could see the stablehands grooming the beautiful thoroughbred horses and his dogs running around playfully. Will frowned, chewing on his food slowly; he missed having the dogs around and it was complete bullshit that they weren’t allowed inside the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true that Hannibal had hired contractors to build a great temperature controlled area for the dogs. The stablehands were charmed by the dogs and Will trusted that they’d care for them properly. But they were his dogs and...fuck it, Will wasn’t going to let Hannibal bullshit him anymore. If that asshole moved Will into the castle without Will’s permission, then Will certainly didn’t need Hannibal’s permission to move the dogs into Will’s suite. He had a whole room that he didn’t know what to do with besides putting his fishing rods and equipment in there. There was more than enough room for Will to set up seven dog beds. Plus, he’d enjoy having the dogs in the room with him while he worked on making fishing lures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will finished his breakfast wrap and drank more of his coffee, looking forward to the rest of his day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Price walked onto the balcony to check the tray, smiling when he saw that Will had eaten the two wraps. “Did you enjoy the wraps?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they were delicious. Please thank Lucien for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucien told me that he enjoyed the challenge of making fast food. He’s worked for Lord Lecter for about ten years and Lord Lecter is very particular about what he puts into his body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will snorted, drinking his coffee. Since he was moved into the castle, he and Hannibal had shared only three dinners. The food and wine were always delicious and formal, the dinner conversation either stilted or silent, so Will made sure to either miss dinner due to having to work late or snuck into the kitchen early to grab something to take to his rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans for the day, Will? Do you need anything from me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I have a couple of errands to run and I’ll probably spend time with the dogs. I have papers to grade. It’s going to be a quiet evening in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Shall I set a place for you at dinner with Lord Lecter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will thought about it for a long moment, contemplating if he wanted to have another awkward dinner with his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is dinner always formal for Hannibal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Price smiled. “Dinner for the Lecter family has always been formal. I don’t think he would know anything else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, fine, I’ll join him for dinner then.” Will said, finishing his coffee and setting the empty mug on the silver tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to please the valet and Mr. Price nodded, picking up the tray. “If you need anything, please let me know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jimmy,” he said, watching as Mr. Price walked into the living room, taking the tray with him as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked out at the grounds again, watching his dogs. He should get showered and dress, then head on out to the nearest Target to pick up the supplies that he needed, feeling excited about bringing the dogs up to his rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he made the right decision bringing the dogs up to his rooms. Seeing them lounging in their new dog beds, new water bowls with fresh water lined along the wall, and the feisty Buster chewing on a rawhide that was nearly the size of his head, made something unclench inside of Will’s shoulders and chest. He didn’t realize how lonely and anxious he was until he was sitting in the same room with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will let out a deep sigh of pleasure, sitting in his armchair, one foot propped up on the small ottoman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interior decorator had looked at the few pieces of furniture and personal effects that Will moved into the castle and found a way to blend them neatly with the new pieces that he’d purchased to fill Will’s suite. On a few pieces, such as the armchair and the wood desk that he used to make his lures, Will refused to budge on. The room was larger than his old living room and painted a warm ocean blue, the perfect complement for the dogs, the chair, the desk, and Will. The built-in recessed bookshelves held all of his favorite books and knick-knacks with plenty of space for Will to add to his collection. He considered framing a few of his fishing lures, the impractical ones that Will made because he was feeling creative, and putting them up on the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that the walls were lacking in artwork. Mr. Price told him that Hannibal had allowed the interior decorator to peruse the Lecter private collection and to take the ones he wanted to add to Will’s rooms. Will was no art aficionado but even he had recognized the Picasso and the Kandinsky paintings in his living room and bedroom, and the Van Gogh in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grandfather clock in the living room chimed seven times and Will realized that he was actually hungry. He looked down at himself, wearing a red and blue plaid shirt and jeans, and grinned, deciding that he wasn’t going to change. Hannibal was just going to have to deal with Will in his natural state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got to his feet and whistled at the dogs, catching their attention. He motioned for them to follow him as he left his suite and made his way down to the dining room. He bit back his smile, imagining the look on Hannibal’s stern face as Will and the dogs walked into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will, what are the dogs doing inside the house?” Hannibal said, frowning as he stood up from his seat at the head of the long table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will clicked his tongue twice at the dogs, pointing at the carpet and getting them to sit down. He smiled pleasantly at Hannibal and took his seat at the other end of the table, looking up at Hannibal innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I moved them up to my room today,” he said, picking up the folded cloth napkin and setting it over his lap. “Why? Is there a problem?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes there is a problem! You cannot have the dogs inside the house and certainly not here in this room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged, unbothered by Hannibal’s growing anger. “They’re well trained. They don’t beg for scraps - well, Buster will probably beg, but they’re all generally well behaved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t the issue at hand. I asked you to keep the dogs in the stable. It’s the proper place for them. I will not allow this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, sitting back in his chair. “I’d like to see you try and stop me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal blinked at him, his mouth parting incredulously. “Do you actually mean to do this? Is this the hill that you wish to plant your flag of victory?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could tell Hannibal just where he could plant his flag, Mr. Price cleared his throat from the doorway, stepping inside and leading the kitchen staff in with the rolling carts with a number of steel domes covering the serving dishes. Will counted the domes on each cart and realized that they were probably going to have at least three courses for dinner. It was a good thing that Will was pretty hungry; and the smells were amazingly mouthwatering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, my lords,” Mr. Price said, overseeing the staff as they poured water into the crystal cups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will watched as Hannibal sat down, his lips pressed into a firm line. He smiled widely at Mr. Price, catching his eye and winking. Mr. Price gave him a chiding look but then smoothed out his features to show his usual expression of polite interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening,” Hannibal said, his years of socially correct breeding forcing him to bite back his anger in front of the house staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stepped into the dining room, his hands clasped behind his back. “Good evening, sirs. This evening, you will begin with a simple goat cheese salad paired with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>2016 Chateau D’esclans Rose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which has fresh red berry hints with a floral nose. Followed by a steak au poivre and a ratatouille in a rustic style. May I recommend the </span>
  <em>
    <span>2015 Mas De Daumas Gassac Red</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It goes amazingly with the ratatouille. And for dessert, I have made a chocolate tart with fresh berries, paired with a lemon and mint infused sparkling cocktail. Bon appetit, my lords.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lucien,” Hannibal said, nodding to the kitchen staff to begin serving the first course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything sounds great,” Will said, his eyes bright with delight. He couldn’t wait for the steak. In the weeks since his move to the castle, one of his favorite things to eat was the different types of steaks that Lucien served him. He could more than afford his own steaks with his teaching salary, but it just tasted better when Lucien made it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lord Graham,” Lucien said, keeping his voice low. “Will your canine guests require anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal glared at Will from the other end of the table. Will smirked and turned to look up at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve already eaten, so they’re good, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to disappoint the cook, who merely nodded his head. “Mr. Dolarhyde said that you’ve been feeding them a special raw food and dry food diet. He gave me strict instructions and your recipe. Will you need the kitchen staff to set aside the ingredients?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dogs can be fed at the stables,” Hannibal said, coldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll take over the food prep for the dogs, Lucien -- “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will!” Hannibal protested, setting his fork down and glaring at him meaningfully. “Would it not be better for Mr. Dolarhyde to continue the food preparations? I am certain that you have more important things to do than spend your time in the kitchen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled at Hannibal, unperturbed, and then nodded, looking up at Lucien. “If Mr. Dolarhyde wants to use the kitchen to make the food here, I’m okay with -- “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“William!” Hannibal said, raising his voice and getting to his feet. “Mr. Price, we would like some privacy, if you please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course my lord,” Mr. Price said, motioning for the kitchen staff to exit the dining room quickly. He shot Will a worried look but Will grinned at him, raising his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will ate his goat salad neatly, fork in his mouth as he looked up at Hannibal. Behind him, he could hear the dogs growling lowly in their throats, scrambling to their feet and looking pointedly at Hannibal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might want to reconsider yelling at me in front of the children, dear,” Will said, tartly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you make a spectacle of yourself and of me in front of the house staff,” Hannibal hissed at him, walking towards Will with a flinty look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will glanced at the knife next to his plate, bringing his hand to his table, touching the blade with the side of his thumb. He was certain that Hannibal wouldn’t actually try to start a physical fight with him, but it was always best to be prepared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain yourself at once,” Hannibal said, staring down at him as he stood over Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you that you brought this on yourself when you forced me to move into the castle,” he said, dismissively. “Consider this the consequences of your actions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large, warm hand cupped the back of Will’s head, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling his head back so that he was staring up at Hannibal. Dark eyes explored Will’s face and Hannibal lowered his face just inches from him, close enough that Will could smell his aftershave, something sandalwood and citrusy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not have the peace of this house disturbed by your uncivilized manners, Will,” Hannibal said, his voice low and deep. There was a warning in his tone that expected Will to obey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will licked his lips and met Hannibal’s eyes with a laugh, watching the darkness coiling dangerously. “What’re you going to do about it, Hannibal? You want to smack me around? Show the low born his place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hold on his hair tightened, but not enough to cause Will any pain. Clearly, this was just a show of dominance and Will was in no mood to submit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a </span>
  <b>very</b>
  <span> rude boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will sneered up at him. “I still don’t see you doing anything about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I would dishonor myself and strike you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you want to fuck me but you’re a goddamn coward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stared at him and then released him quickly, stepping away from him and returning to his seat at the end of the table. Will was slightly disappointed, but he merely beamed at Hannibal and picked up his fork to continue eating his salad, as if nothing had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Price, we’re ready for our entre now,” Will called, putting down his fork and picking up the glass of wine to take a sip. It really did pair well with the goat salad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The valet and the kitchen staff returned, silent and competent as they cleared the used plates and utensils, putting them on the cart. Will leaned his elbow on the table and grinned at Hannibal, raising his eyebrow. He picked up the fresh glass of wine and toasted Hannibal before taking a sip and letting out a noisy sigh of  pleasure. Hannibal glared at him and looked away, his fingers tapping on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dishes and fresh utensils were set before Will and Hannibal, dessert was left on the side, and the kitchen staff left the dining room, closing the doors behind them. Will watched as Hannibal focused on his food, cutting the steak neatly, and chewing slowly, savoring the taste. Will ate slowly, too, enjoying the peppery flavor of the perfectly roasted medium rare steak. He let out a disgruntled sigh, internally rolling his eyes at another silent and awkward dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least this dinner was far more interesting than previous ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having the dogs in the house and following him everywhere shook loose whatever had held Will back from just enjoying himself in the castle. The first couple of weeks, Will felt like an intruder, uncomfortable to go into some of the rooms, and careful not to touch anything. He kept to his schedule and kept to his rooms when he wasn’t in the stables, hanging out with his dogs. Mr. Dolarhyde was a reserved man, built like an ox with a mysterious scar along his lower face and lip, and unafraid of hard work. The stablehands that worked on the estate looked up to Mr. Dolarhyde, though Will could tell that they were a little afraid of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Will watched him with his dogs, he could sense that Mr. Dolarhyde was like Will, more comfortable around animals than people. Sometimes, Will worked in the stables, baling hay and cleaning the dogs areas. Mr. Dolarhyde and the stablehands protested greatly, not wanting Lord Lecter to see his husband doing the grunt work that belonged to the stablehands, but Will assured them that Hannibal wouldn’t care. He didn’t know what they made of his marriage to Hannibal, but they were always respectful and discreet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every morning, Mr. Price woke him up at seven o’clock, and tutted at him for allowing all seven dogs to sleep on his bed. He got cleaned up and dressed for work; took the dogs out for their morning business and he made sure that each dog was fed the appropriate food portion to their size, and walked them across the grounds to the stable and turned them over to Mr. Dolarhyde and his stablehands for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Will returned home, he headed right for the kitchen to grab a bag of treats, and walked to the stable to see that the stablehands were hanging out with the dogs. He thanked the boys and whistled for his dogs, giving each one a treat, and then running them on the grounds to get the last of their energies out. They followed him inside the house, their paws tapping on the floors. Will smirked at Hannibal’s perpetual scowl, passing him in the hall, and Will spent a quiet evening in his rooms surrounded by his dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will was editing his journal article for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an anecdotal piece on criminal behavior during adolescence and exploring the mediating role of family and found family in how pre-teen boys developed certain behavior markers. It was based on one of his special cases that they called the “lost boys.” He was contemplating whether or not to include an interview with one of the surviving “lost boys” when Hannibal barged into his suite, holding what looked like a leather shoe in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one of your filthy hounds did this, Will?” Hannibal said, showing him the chewed up evidence. It looked like one of Hannibal’s custom made shoes and no doubt a tasty treat for one of his dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will slid his eyes past Hannibal to see Buster sitting up on his cushion, tail wagging excitedly, his big brown eyes locked on the shoe in Hannibal’s hand. He chuckled and then met Hannibal’s furious gaze with an even look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you shouldn’t leave your expensive shoes out where a dog could find it,” he said, looking at the print out in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is surely evidence enough that your dogs are roaming unchaperoned throughout the castle. One of your dogs managed to get into my rooms and raided my closet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged, making a notation on the margin of the paper. “Yeah, dogs like to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal snatched the paper from his hand, throwing it on the floor. He held up the shoe directly in Will’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I demand that you punish the one that ruined my property.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, get over it, Hannibal. You probably have like a hundred pairs of custom made shoes. Do you even care about one ruined shoe? Or are you only mad because one of my dogs chewed it up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal glared down at him. “Be very careful, Will. It would be unfortunate if one of your dogs managed to hurt himself roaming the house at night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will stood up and got right into Hannibal’s face. “Don’t threaten my dogs, Hannibal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Hannibal’s lips curled into a cold sneer. “Oh? And what will you do about that, Will?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try it and find out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Hannibal dared to do anything to his dogs, Will would show him exactly what he was capable of doing to another human being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I grow weary of your irresponsible attitude and inability to monitor your mutts,” Hannibal said, turning to look at the dogs sitting in the living room. His eyes landed on Buster and Will knew that Hannibal had found the correct culprit. “Keep them out of my rooms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out,” Will said, gritting his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Hannibal glowered at him, slanting his eyes at the dogs one more time, before turning and walking out of his living room. Will sighed, running his hand through his hair, and sitting down on the couch to look at his dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buster, come here,” he called, patting his leg for the plump Jack Russell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buster launched himself across the room and jumped up on the couch next to Will and Will smiled, stroking his hand down his warm back, patting the dog’s rump gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Will said, chuckling softly. “I’ll make sure to give you a reward later. Good boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buster panted happily and licked the side of Will’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will walked down the rear staircase that led to the kitchens. He normally didn’t use the staff hallway, wanting to give them their privacy, but he liked the shortcut that took him directly to the kitchen. It was late anyway and everyone was probably already in their rooms for the night, and Will had a craving for some ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found a spoon in the utensils drawer and walked to the freezer to take out a small carton of Ben &amp; Jerry’s Pistachio Pistachio. He popped off the lid and leaned his hip against the counter, spooning out a nice chunky scoop and putting it inside his mouth. He loved the smooth creamy flavor and the crunch of the pistachio nuts. If Lucien caught him eating straight out of the carton, Will knew he’d get an earful but this was the best way to eat ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was maybe halfway into the carton when Hannibal walked into the kitchen, dressed in his white pajamas and navy blue robe, the sash tied neatly at the waist, and bared feet in monogrammed black velvet slippers. He carried an empty glass in his hand and he stared openly at Will, stopping at the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will stared back. Hannibal’s dark blond hair was brushed and loose, falling over his forehead. Will thought it made him look years younger and more approachable, softer, and he wondered why Hannibal didn’t just let his hair down when he was at home.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you naked in the kitchen, Will?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at himself. “Don’t be a prude, I’m wearing a towel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is inappropriate. What if the house staff saw you like this? You should be wearing your hideous green robe!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged, eating another spoonful of ice cream. “I didn’t think anyone would be up so I didn’t care about insulting anyone with my hideous green robe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal walked to the sink, setting down his empty glass. He continued to gawk at Will’s state of undress and watched Will eating out of the carton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you unable to find an ice cream bowl?” He said, gesturing to the dozen cabinets that held all of the dishware in neat stacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t need one,” he said, smiling. He scooped a spoonful and held it out towards Hannibal. “Want a bite? It’s Pistachio and it’s good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal looked at him with cold displeasure. “No, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged and popped the spoon into his mouth, sucking on the delicious cream. He leaned back against the counter, sucking on the spoon noisily, and watched as Hannibal’s eyes moved down the length of his body, focused on what was underneath the towel. Will wondered if he should just drop the towel and let Hannibal get a good look. He’d probably say something about Will’s nudity being undignified and Will wasn’t in the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished letting the ice cream melt in his mouth. He kept the spoon in his mouth and picked up the lid of the carton, putting it back on the container, and then the carton back into the freezer. He turned and walked towards Hannibal, meeting his eyes as he slid the spoon out of his mouth, crunching on the pistachio nuts and swallowing it down. He placed his spoon carelessly into the empty glass and turned on the cold water tap, leaning over on his side to drink the water from the sink faucet. He saw Hannibal watching him, letting the water flow across his mouth, and he winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal gave him an unimpressed look and Will shut off the water, standing up. Excess water dripped down his face and onto his chest. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Hannibal a knowing look. He could see Hannibal’s eyes trace down his chest to his lower belly, following the droplets of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, anyway, have a good night, Hannibal,” he said, cheerfully, heading out of the kitchen into the main hallway of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the longer way back to his rooms and it was one of the reasons why he hadn’t come down the main staircase, the other being that he was wearing only a towel, but he was certain that Hannibal would lecture Will about using the staff staircase dressed like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached the top of the main staircase, he turned to see Hannibal ogling him from the bottom of the curved steps, his hand on the railing. Will smirked and turned left at the top of the stairs, heading back to his suite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a warm Sunday afternoon and Will was sprawled out on the chaise lounge in the solarium, the dogs curled up on the floor nearby. The glass enclosed circular room was beautifully decorated with large potted trees and plants, exotic flowers blooming in their planters. Will found the atmosphere of the room soothing and he loved inhaling the different natural and clean scents of the different types of flora that surrounded him. It was quickly becoming one of Will’s favorite places in the castle and Sunday afternoons were perfect for casual napping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Price carried in a silver tray holding a teapot and some macaroons for Will and a bag of treats for the dogs. Will watched as he set up the tea service on a nearby table and handed Will a section of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Washington Post</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might like to know that an official announcement of your marriage to Lord Lecter was published today,” Mr. Price said as Will unfolded the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Society</span>
  </em>
  <span> section of the newspaper to see a black and white picture of Hannibal in a tuxedo at some gala with a small insert picture of Will, which looked like his LinkedIn profile picture, in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Price knelt on the carpet, handing out treats to each of the dogs, petting them gently and talking quietly to them for being good boys and good girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will scanned the brief article announcing the marriage. It was some bullshit story about a short engagement, a private service, and discretion due to Will’s work at the FBI Academy. The article ended with highlights of Hannibal’s numerous contributions to the world and Will’s professional past and education. There would be a reception planned for later that would be the social event of the year. He snorted and tossed the paper on the floor and reached for the teacup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Mr. Price said, grinning at him. “Try the macaroons, they’re wonderful. Lucien only ever makes macaroons for special occasions, so we all benefit today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled. “Thanks, Jimmy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sank back on the chaise after Jimmy left and he stared up at the domed ceiling of the solarium, feeling...restless. Will reached down and picked up the newspaper again, looking at the picture of Hannibal. The photographer had captured Hannibal with a small smile on his lips, his hair brushed neatly with the side part. He looked perfectly at ease in his tuxedo and Will had to admit that Hannibal was one of those men who would always look great in formal clothes. The picture showed Hannibal in mid stride, the people around him all turned towards him, admiration on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was over a month since he signed the marriage contract and despite living with his husband, Will didn’t really feel married. He didn’t really expect anything; well, maybe he was hopeful that he and Hannibal would be friendly and get to know each other. He was far too practical to expect much more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will dropped the paper on the floor and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the room cover him. He heard the soft footsteps enter the solarium and Will decided to play possum. If it was one of the house staff, he knew that they’d just leave him be. If it was Hannibal, well Will was curious to know what he’d do to see Will vulnerable like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dogs stirred and made soft noises of excitement and Hannibal shushed them gently. A shadow fell over Will and then warm fingertips touched Will’s cheek and paused, as if waiting for Will’s reaction, and then continued to stroke gently down Will’s neck. A thumb rubbed along his jawline and touched his ear, tracing the edge of it gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will deepened his breathing as if he’d awakened any moment, and turned his head to the side, offering more of his neck and the side of his face. There were more gentle, barely-there touches to his cheek, and fingertips following the direction of his unshaven beard. A finger stroked along his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly, and Will shifted his body, turning his face and licking his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then nothing except a steady presence; and then the shadow moved away and Will listened intently as Hannibal’s soft footsteps left the solarium. He remained still for a long time, wondering what that was all about. He hadn’t expected that at all and it made him stop and think that maybe he was missing something here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was an ass, and taunting and arguing with him was just a part of whatever weird relationship they had defined from the beginning at that first meeting. Was Hannibal attracted to him? It seemed impossible...well, nothing was impossible. Will was a goddamn aristocrat now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, sitting up on the chaise lounge. He picked up a bright purple macaroon and ate it in one bite, delighting in the lime and floral flavor of the light-as-air treat. Hannibal </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him; Will was right, Hannibal wanted to fuck him but he was too much of a coward to ask for what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, who was Will to refuse him? He was prepared to do his duty. Sex with his husband was better than no sex at all. And it wasn’t like Will was interested in cheating and having a fling with someone. He’d heard that married sex was pretty damn good, so why the hell not? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to hand it to Mr. Price, his master bathroom was well stocked with a heavy duty first aid kit, all of Will’s preferred soaps, washes, and aftershave, and a black lacquer box covered with inlaid mother-of-pearl cranes and lotus flowers that was filled with a variety of lubes and condoms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will opened a fresh tube of lubricant and placed the box back into one of the bathroom drawers. He dropped his boxers to the bathroom carpet and propped his left leg up on the counter. He squeezed a large dollop onto the fingers of his right hand and then relaxed his body, touching his asshole gently, getting used to the feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since he was fucked and as much as he would like to put Hannibal’s legs over his shoulders and fuck him until they both passed out, for tonight he thought it would make it easier if Will did the catching this time around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers breached his hole and he sighed, leaning his head back against the wall as he stretched himself open with two fingers. He pressed them inside as deeply as he could, wriggling his hips to try and get into a better position. He slowly moved his fingers out and then covered three fingers with the lube. He started with one finger, sliding it easily and smoothly inside, smoothing the lube around inside him. The second finger went in easier this time, and Will fucked himself with his fingers gently, moaning when he stroked over his prostate. The position wasn’t nearly good enough for Will to really get in there, but there was a purpose to what he was doing and he’d get off later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his third finger close against the other two and pushed past the ring of muscle, feeling a slight ache from the stretch to accommodate three fingers this time. He focused on relaxing the muscles and breathing deeply and slowly. His cock was definitely getting interested now, feeling it stiffen against his wrist as he gave a series of hard thrusts with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will could feel himself getting nice and loose now, wet from the amount of lube he had used, and figured that he was ready to take on whatever Hannibal was packing under his fancy three-piece suits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He washed his hands and dried them on a hand towel, then bent over to pull his boxers back on over his hips. He picked up the lube and shut off the bathroom light. The dogs were snuggled on top of his bed and he gave them a jaunty salute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish me luck, guys,” he said, chuckling to himself as he left his suite and walked down the hall towards Hannibal’s set of rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a few minutes to figure out where he was going, not having visited this part of the castle. He’d gotten turned around a few times, opening doors quietly and looking inside and finding them empty. He headed back towards the other hallway and nearly scared himself to death when he encountered the huge Samurai statue in the middle of the hall. Jesus, who put a goddamn statue in the middle of the hallway? Hannibal, of course. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart rate, and opened the door in front of the statue and saw Hannibal tucked in the middle of his huge bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will closed the door silently behind him, thankful that all the doors in the castle were well maintained and the hinges oiled. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of Hannibal’s bedroom, the curtains on the four large windows were tied back, allowing in some light from the exterior lamps and the moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood beside the bed and watched Hannibal sleep. He was wearing his pajamas, the sheets and blanket folded on his chest, and his arms tucked close to his body. His head was turned on the pillow, the soft strands of his hair falling over his forehead. Will thought that Hannibal slept like a fairy prince, wearing his proper night clothes and sleeping deeply the sleep of the innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleeping without a single worry...waiting to be visited by his spouse to be ravished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will made a face, shaking the thoughts from his head, feeling like a creep. He set the lube on the bedside table and gathered up the sheets and blanket, getting into bed beside Hannibal. He watched as Hannibal murmured something, breathing in deeply and turning his head towards Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Will whispered, putting his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and shaking him gently. “Hannibal, hey, it’s me. It’s Will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open, eyes focusing on Will, a dreamy little smile forming on his lips. Will grinned, patting Hannibal’s shoulder with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will?” Hannibal said, shaking himself awake and moving up on his elbows, looking at him in surprise. “Will, is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he said, keeping his voice low. “Do you want to have sex?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Hannibal said, his mouth dropping open slightly. “Are you all right, Will?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will leaned in closer to Hannibal, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle, and met Hannibal’s eyes. He kept his movements slow, showing his intent, and allowing Hannibal time to retreat if he didn’t want Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to have sex with me?” Will whispered, stroking his nose playfully against Hannibal’s cheek, grinning softly at Hannibal’s gobsmacked expression. “There’s no pressure. If you don’t want it, just tell me. It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I want to have sex with you,” Hannibal said, gruffly, reaching up with one hand and sliding his fingers into Will’s messy bedhead. He pulled Will closer and kissed his mouth, warm and dry lips stroking against Will’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled softly in his throat and pressed Hannibal back against the pillows, kissing Hannibal roughly and licking his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Hannibal moaned slightly and Will slipped his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth, stroking Hannibal’s tongue slowly, teasingly. He tasted only a little sleep sour, but it wasn’t bad enough to deter Will from kissing him deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, examining Hannibal’s face to gauge whether or not Hannibal really wanted this, and smiled when he found Hannibal’s eyes wide and glittering with desire for him. Will pushed off the sheets and blanket, sitting up on his knees as he reached for the back of his tee-shirt, tugging it off. He tossed the cotton on the floor and then shimmied out of his boxers, kicking it off his foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hands were everywhere, smooth palms wandering over Will’s shoulders, down his back, over his hips, and then up his belly and to his chest. Will smiled, letting Hannibal touch all that he wanted, as he reached down and unbuttoned his pajama shirt, pushing the edges over the shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I admit that I hadn’t expected…” Hannibal paused, cupping Will’s face, thumb stroking Will’s bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will nipped his thumb with his teeth, laughing when Hannibal sucked in a gasp. He untied the sash of his pajama pants and then pulled the fabric down Hannibal’s hips and thighs, not bothering to take them off. He straddled Hannibal’s thighs and sat down on them, enjoying their muscular thickness. He rubbed his ass against them and Hannibal murmured sounds of pleasure, large hands stroking up Will’s knees and his inner thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re exquisite,” Hannibal said, softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will grinned and placed his hands on Hannibal’s hips, letting his thumbs dig into the grooves of his pelvis as he finally looked down at Hannibal’s cock to take his measure. Hannibal was hard, thick and long the way that Will liked, the foreskin already pulled down to show the wet, rosy head. He licked his lips and leaned down on his elbows, curving his back so that his hips tilted up and showcased his ass to his best advantage. He stroked his lips up the shaft of Hannibal’s cock, keeping his eyes on Hannibal’s face, and stuck out his tongue to lick over the head, tasting the pre-come at the tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hands squeezed around Will’s head, not painfully or insistently, but as if he just needed the grounding. Will listened to the throaty moans when he put the tip of that cock into his mouth, sucking and licking the head, slowly, taking his time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will,” Hannibal hissed out his name, breathlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a little disappointed that Hannibal wasn’t louder, but to each his own. Will took Hannibal about halfway. He was out of practice and would need more time with Hannibal’s cock before he could go down deeper on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he suckled on the head as wet and as dirty as he could make it, drooling down the shaft. He curled his hand around the thick meat and stroked him, slurping and licking across the head with the flat of his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal trembled under him and Will decided that it was enough foreplay and reached over to the bedside table to get the lube. He got back up on his knees and squeezed the lube into the palm of his hand, then stroked it up and down Hannibal’s cock. He laughed when Hannibal flinched from the coolness of the lube and then he knee-walked up the length of Hannibal’s body so that he could hold Hannibal’s cock against his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal mumbled something foreign, maybe it was in Italian, hands gripping onto Will’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold still,” Will said, breathing deeply as he pressed the head of Hannibal’s cock against his hole, slowly moving down so that the tip started to breach him. He kept his hand steady along the shaft as he sat down, throwing his head back at the feel of Hannibal’s cock pushing inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal croaked out a needy moan, his head arching back against the pillows, exposing the wide expanse of his throat. Will watched as Hannibal swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement, and Will let out a pleased sigh, settling down on Hannibal’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels good,” he murmured, looking down at Hannibal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, his hands caressing Will’s thighs and fingers cupping his ass cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will put his hands on Hannibal’s chest, sliding through the wiry chest hair. He liked the chest hair, hadn’t expected it, and tugged on it playfully. He thumbed Hannibal’s nipples and pinched them hard, catching his breath as Hannibal jerked under him, thrusting his cock even deeper inside Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes,” Will said, bracing his palms on Hannibal’s chest and moving his hips back and forth as Hannibal adjusted his hold on Will’s hips as he followed Will’s movements. He loved how that big cock burrowed into him, rubbing his insides. He changed the angle of his thrusts and groaned loudly when the head stroked against his prostate, sparking pleasure in his lower belly and through his balls. “Come on, baby, come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal clutched him tightly, bucking his hips up as Will thrust his hips back, working that hard cock into him. Will’s hands slid up Hannibal’s sweat damp chest so that he was gripping Hannibal’s shoulders, nails biting into his skin for leverage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will!” Hannibal said, desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking get your hand around my cock Hannibal!” Will demanded, undulating his hips quickly, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slap slap slap</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his thighs building up into a perfect rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will closed his eyes and grunted loudly when he felt Hannibal’s hand on his cock, stroking him up and down in the same fast rhythm as Will rode his cock. It was so good, so fucking good, he loved it when someone knew how to fuck and stroke him in perfect time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was muttering indecipherable words, panting noisily under Will, and all Will could keep track of was how good it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good, keep going, God Hannibal, keep going, so good, so good, so good!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed off of Hannibal’s shoulders and arched back, one hand reaching behind him to brace himself on Hannibal’s thigh, the other hand wrapping around Hannibal’s hand on his cock, stroking his cock together as he thrust his cock into Hannibal’s hand and thrust back onto Hannibal’s cock, squeezing around his throbbing thickness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Will shouted, his head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck! Faster, faster, fucking faster, faster, fuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel it building in his gut, in his balls, in the way that his thighs ached from the position, and in the wet stretch of his ass around that big cock working him so good. He heard Hannibal moaning, the bed shuddering under them, and Will cried out shamelessly as he spurted, his come oozing out of him and dribbling over their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathlessly, he pulled Hannibal’s hand off of his cock and whimpered when Hannibal sat up abruptly, arms curled around Will’s back as he gave a few hard thrusts up into Will, his moans muffled against Will’s chest. He shuddered and then jerked Will down onto his lap, coming inside of him. Will felt sharp teeth press against his skin and he held Hannibal’s head against him, arching into the pressure. Maybe one day, Hannibal would be bold enough to take a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will clung to Hannibal as well, his hands clutching the pajama shirt that Hannibal was still wearing, and panted roughly against Hannibal’s hair. He groaned, feeling the slippery wetness of Hannibal’s come dribbling from his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Will muttered, trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal collapsed back on the bed, breathing hard. His eyes were closed and his mouth opened, and Will thought that he looked good like this, rode hard and put away wet. He chuckled, sitting astride Hannibal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Hannibal opened his eyes, looking up at Will, a little furrow between his eyebrows. Will smiled, reaching down to give Hannibal’s chest a friendly pat, and carefully moved off of Hannibal. He groaned at the stretch as Hannibal’s semi-hard cock slipped out of him, more of his come oozing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I really should’ve stretched my legs before doing that,” Will said, buzzing from the pleasure endorphins, getting off the bed. He reached down and picked up his boxers, pulling them on slowly. He groaned like an old man as he picked up his tee-shirt. He turned to look at Hannibal, sprawled on the bed, utterly dazed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will thought that was a good look for him. Feeling a rush of post-come affection, he leaned down and kissed Hannibal on the mouth. “You should probably take a shower.” He chuckled, rubbing his hand over Hannibal’s damp hair. “Night, Hannibal. Let me know if you want to have sex again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal just stared at him and Will smiled, walking to the door. He held up the hand holding his tee-shirt in goodbye and opened the door, slipping out into the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that was a good time. Hannibal seemed like he was a bit reserved in bed, but he certainly was a good fuck. Married sex was pretty damn fine in his book. Will was sore and his legs were still trembling from the aftermath, but he made it back to his suite and stripped down in the master bathroom, turning on the rainfall shower. He stood under the hot water to rinse off and then gave himself a leisurely wash, yawning under the thick droplets of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dried off and toweled his hair, brushing his fingers through the wet strands in an attempt to tame them. A few of the dogs perked up when he got under the covers, everyone settling back down as Will curled onto his side, a little smile on his lips as he fell into a deep, exhausted but pleasant sleep for the first time in a long time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Down the Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warning: A bit of rough sex, unnegotiated but consensual bondage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://imgur.com/TheDOs3"></a><br/>    <br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Walters Art Museum Gala and After Party </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>600 North Charles Street </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he dare?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was two weeks since the night Will woke him in his bed and completely changed the level of physical intimacy in their marriage. Hannibal remembered that night so clearly and revisited it often in his memory palace, a new hallway of memories and rooms dedicated all to Will now. It allowed him to observe and evaluate what happened that night, to objectively watch Will’s passion and to parse out the reasons behind the change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What had triggered Will’s sexual interest? In the last month, they had only shared a handful of dinners, and true to Will’s word, they lived separate lives under one roof. He had made every attempt at keeping Will at arm’s length; had purposely started every disagreement; and had never shown Will a moment of actual kindness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe you could talk to him, My Lord,” Mr. Price said, bustling about his bedroom and setting out Hannibal’s clothes. “He’s actually quite charming and funny.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The marriage will only last one year. It’s better to have the distance.” Better for him, Hannibal didn’t say; for his part, Will seemed unaffected by anything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Price gave him a sad look as if he already understood. “That’s too bad; I rather like having him and his dogs here. They really kind of liven up the place.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t share Mr. Price’s delight with the dogs, but Hannibal was surprised by how well trained they were, so his protests against them weren't heartfelt. Besides, the plump one with the brown markings and the white one with the underbite were growing on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s hidden nature eluded him, despite the fact that Hannibal welcomed Will into his bed eagerly every night. True to Will’s word, Hannibal needed to only ask for Will’s company after a nightcap and Will obliged. He </span>
  <b>always</b>
  <span> obliged. Will was insatiable and inexhaustible, a little demon who liked to draw Hannibal’s blood. They shared pleasure - a primal, vicious pleasure - in each other’s bodies, but Hannibal was stymied by the fact that Will would leave his bed afterwards, with nothing but a smile and a perfunctory kiss goodnight. It was absolutely infuriating and Hannibal was still trying to determine how best to approach the change to their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would Will reject him? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal never should have slept with Will. It didn’t matter that Will was magnificently uninhibited in bed and a challenge to please. He delighted in leaving marks on Hannibal’s body - shockingly, Mr. Price had made a polite inquiry on the bruises - and he seemed to have an inner streak of sadism, withholding pleasure until Hannibal begged. Will was utterly disconcerting and Hannibal should have never allowed such...such imposition on his body! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed to himself, looking out the tinted window on his side of the car, watching as the limousine moved smoothly from the quiet roads and into the bustling city. He wasn’t certain about taking Will to the museum gala as their first public outing as a married couple. All the society papers, news, and tabloids had picked up the announcement in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Post</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and Hannibal had fielded a number of calls and text messages from his wide circle of peers. Hundreds of gifts and cards arrived at the castle, congratulating them. There were dozens of dinner party invitations that he had politely declined, citing Will’s unpredictable work hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you like to go through the gifts?” Hannibal asked Will, who was leaning on the doorway to Hannibal’s study, watching with amusement as Hannibal checked the inventory list in his leather-bound journal while Mr. Price neatly organized and labeled each piece.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything good?” He said, raising his eyebrow. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve received a number of priceless artwork and lovely decorations for the castle. Many of the pieces are custom made or from private collections,” he relayed, waving his hand to the gifts. “A few of them are directed specifically for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Price smiled, looking at Will excitedly. “I’ll have them moved up to your suite, My Lord.”   </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will shrugged, pushing his shoulder off the door jam. “Thanks. I’m sure they’re all nice things. Let me know when you want me to sign the thank you cards.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was not one to take rejection kindly. He reflected on this sore point in his pride, admitting to himself that he would not take </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will’s rejection</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him too kindly. Rationally, Hannibal knew that Will’s disinterest in the many gifts had to do with his lack of materialism and living a modest life. When Hannibal received the final bill from the interior decorator, he was surprised to discover that the amount was far less than he expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you certain that this is the complete bill?” Hannibal looked at the invoice statement, puzzled. “Twelve thousand dollars. Did you not make my husband aware that his budget was half a million dollars?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The interior decorator beamed. “Will -- I mean, um, Lord Graham, I beg your pardon, insisted that he didn’t need anything, and I quote, ‘overly pretentious’; and that he preferred quality over quantity. He was refreshingly easy to serve, My Lord.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal snorted to himself, there was nothing “refreshingly easy” about Will Graham.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he was still uncertain about this first public appearance. He had ordered his and Will’s suits for the gala event. Every year, the Walters Art Museum hosted their private gala for members of the American Peerage and for Common members of the museum’s foundation. The attendees always looked forward to the eclectic annual theme, this year was Modern Nouveau, and Hannibal’s tailors had created a beautiful sky blue jacket and matching slacks for Will that would surely bring out his blue eyes and warm complexion. Hannibal had opted for an eccentric black and cream striped jacket with a black vest, black dress pants, and black bowtie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Visually, it was clear that they made a striking pair. Hannibal knew that he could be an intimidating presence to his peers, a reputation that he gladly encouraged in order to bypass social niceties without being outright rude. Only a handful of people knew him well enough to know that Hannibal’s facade was based on a desire for tradition and courtesy rather than coldness or derision. Though, to be fair, Hannibal felt derision for a number of his peers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Will was unpredictable. He showed no real vanity and even Hannibal knew that Will would not suffer fools. He was crass and lacked diplomacy, and was completely unintimidated by anyone. Hannibal was curious to see how Will would act in a setting of vulture-like aristocrats; how they enjoyed cannibalizing one of their own, especially in a public setting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The right thing to do would be to forewarn Will and to offer Hannibal’s limitless support. But he wanted to see what Will would do and say, to see Will’s presence as his husband reverberate through their society. As the Peerage’s most eligible bachelor, Hannibal knew that he was coveted as something of a white whale, staunch in his belief that he neither required nor desired marriage. Many of his society peers had given up trying to ensnare him, and no doubt all of them would observe Will under the harshest glare of Peerage opinion. That brought a small smile to his lips. Would Will cave under the pressure, or would Will be able to stand on his own and show his claws? Hannibal couldn’t wait to find out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal slipped his hand across the leather seat, brushing his fingertips against the side of Will’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to hold my hand, you just have to ask,” Will said, turning to give him a small grin. He turned his hand over, showing his palm and his fingers relaxed, and Hannibal pressed his hand against Will’s warm and dry palm, linking their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight, Will?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will slid his blue eyes to look at Hannibal, the edges crinkling in mirth. “You do, too, but that jacket is crazy.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The limousine pulled up to the front of the museum. “My Lords, we have arrived.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last chance to back out,” Will said, saucily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, I am very much looking forward to our evening out,” he said, pleasantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The valets opened the door and stood politely as Hannibal stepped out first, turning to wait for Will to emerge. There was a red carpet leading to the arched doorway to the Walters Museum, lined with photographers and news crews already calling for Hannibal’s name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal held out his hand and Will gave him a very fake wide-eyed smile, taking it firmly. He squeezed Hannibal’s hand hard, nearly crushing it, and Hannibal kept his polite smile, raising an eyebrow at Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He led Will along the red carpet, the two of them stopping now and then, allowing the photographs. Will smiled shyly, ducking his head and squinting his eyes from the rapid flash of lights, ignoring the shouts for Will to “can you raise your head please” and “look here, Lord Graham” and basically giving the impression that he was a complete novice. Hannibal was actually a little charmed by Will’s act, mostly because it shortened their time on the red carpet by frustrating the photographers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, fucking piranhas,” Will complained, turning his back and nearly pulling Hannibal through the archway and double doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will, calm yourself,” Hannibal said, escorting Will up the marble steps and to the sculpture courtyard on the second floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, this is a nice place,” Will said, looking up at the high ceilings and the statues that lined the walls. “I have to come back here sometime.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never visited the Walters before? I have to admit that it is one of my favorites in the city,” Hannibal said, releasing Will’s hand in order to reach into his inner pocket to retrieve their tickets, showing them to the people running the host table. “Good evening. Lecter and Graham.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Lord Lecter, Lord Graham, welcome to the Walters Gala,” the bright young woman - Clara - said, welcomingly. “You are both seated at table three in the Renaissance and Baroque Gallery. We know that it’s your favorite, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Clara,” he said, pleased. She passed a small, discreet card to the Court Herald and gave Hannibal a sunny smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a wonderful evening, My Lords.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal turned and placed his hand on Will’s back. “They’ll announce us and then we can formally join the other guests for cocktails before dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Count Hannibal Lecter the Eighth and Lord William Graham!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal could hear the brief silence in the room as the guests turned to greet Hannibal and openly stare at Will. He pressed his hand on Will’s lower back, gently guiding him towards the open bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get a drink, shall we?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Will said, keeping his head down and not making eye contact with anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal ordered two glasses of champagne. He turned to see Will looking around the museum’s architecture. “The exterior of the museum was inspired by the Hotel Pourtales in Paris and the interior modeled after the 17th century Collegio dei Gesuiti, now called the Palazzo dell’Universita. Walters has one of the loveliest collections of arts from the Renaissance and Baroque periods, as well as 18th and 19th century French art, and rare books and manuscripts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave him a wry grin. “Do you just have an encyclopedic knowledge of random facts that you just casually drop into conversation?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, smiling slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender placed two glasses in front of Hannibal and he nodded his thanks, picking them up and handing one to Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A toast?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will turned and looked up at him, somehow manipulating their small height difference so that Will was hunched lower than Hannibal. “What do you want to toast?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our successful first public outing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” Will said, then tapped their glasses a little too hard, causing Will’s champagne to spill a little to the floor. “Oh! Sorry, sorry about that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal sighed, amused by Will’s act. He grabbed Will’s free hand and very softly tapped their glasses together before taking a sip of the champagne. He lowered his head so that his lips were close to Will’s ear. “My darling boy, what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just having a little fun,” Will whispered, meeting Hannibal’s eyes with a look of bright mischief, which no doubt would be at Hannibal’s expense, and hid his wicked smile as he took a large sip of champagne...and then guzzled the rest down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal heard the murmurings of the people around them and he bit back a smirk of his own, taking Will’s empty champagne glass and setting it down on the bar. “I think you’ve had enough, my dear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s been so long since I’ve had champagne, Hannibal,” he said, nervously. “You never let me have any or take me anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few people standing nearby turned to give them a look, eyeing Hannibal and turning away to whisper to each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a brat,” he hissed at Will, looking into his blue eyes. It was the same glittering gaze that Will gave Hannibal, oftentimes before he did something exceptionally cruel to him in bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannibal, darling, it’s been ages!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened up and then smiled at the petite woman with black hair. She wore a lavender dress that was formed in oddly shaped angles and an embroidered headband with a wild plume of bright purple flowers and feathers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellen, it’s lovely to see you. And your dress is certainly a cut above the common.” He took her hand and brushed a courtly kiss against her knuckles. He reached past her to shake her husband’s hand. “Charles.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening,” Charles said, giving Hannibal a warm smile. “Hey, I really like that jacket. It looks sharp on you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, admiring the simple elegance of Charles’s black tuxedo. “Is that a new suit? Richard Anderson Saville Row London?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellen snorted. “You have such an artistic eye, Hannibal!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I introduce my husband, Lord Will Graham,” he said, placing his hand on Will’s back. “Will, this is Lord Charles and Lady Ellen Komeda. They are close friends of mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave them a shy but gracious smile, bowing slightly to Ellen and then shaking Charles’s hand. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannibal, I am quite upset with you, hiding your fiance away and then getting married in secret!” Ellen proclaimed, putting her hands on her slim hips. She gave Will a thorough look over. “He is very handsome so I will forgive you for wanting to hide yourself away with him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled, softly. “I’m afraid that I did not want to share him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone is talking about your upcoming party. I haven’t received my invitation,” she said, giving him a shark-like smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will and I haven’t set a date yet, but you’ll be the first to know when we do,” he said, turning to look at Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will kept his head down, a little smile on his lips. He glanced up at Ellen and blinked innocently at her. “Everything is just so new. There’s so many customs and traditions to learn. I mean, Hannibal has been helping me figure out which fork to use and I’ve been cooking in the kitchen -- there’s just been a lot to learn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cooking in the kitchen?” Ellen said, astonished. “Does Hannibal have you </span>
  <b>working</b>
  <span> with the kitchen staff?” She turned and pursed her lips at Hannibal. “What on earth is that about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal managed not to roll his eyes; as performances went, it wasn’t Will’s best. Far too melodramatic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t worry about that, Will,” Charles said, bemusedly. He placed his hand on Ellen’s waist, holding her close. “I often forget about all the different forks and spoons, don’t I, dove? Why are there so many spoons anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellen gave Charles a warm look and then turned and smiled at Will. “I can’t imagine that Hannibal has any patience for any of that, so if you need a friend, you must call me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Hannibal says that it’s okay…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be okay? And good heavens, why do you even need his permission?” She said, giving Hannibal a reproachful look. “As much as I admire that you are completely devoted to your new husband, Hannibal, you can’t honestly be keeping him away from our society because you can’t be without him for a minute!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not -- “ Hannibal murmured, slipping his eyes to Will. Will smirked back at him, quick as a flash. He was enjoying himself greatly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charles, do you have my phone in your pocket? I will add you to my contacts and call you Monday, we can set up a little lunch date! Wouldn’t that be nice?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles handed Ellen her phone and Will created a contact on it. Hannibal took a deep breath and drank more of his champagne, exchanging an amused look with Charles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got it bad, old boy,” Charles said, patting Hannibal on his shoulder. “But I remember what it was like, the honeymoon stage of marriage. Those were the good ole days, weren’t they, dove?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled up at him. “They’ve only gotten better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles melted and he winked at Will. “Congratulations to you both.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you two sitting tonight? I swear, if we have to endure a dinner with the Lowells or the Turlingtons this year, I’m going to slit my wrists,” she said, wickedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will and I are in the Baroque, table three.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god, so are we,” she said, letting out a sigh of relief. “Hopefully, we’ll have interesting people at our table this year.” She gave Will a soft smile. “It’s always hit or miss at these types of events. It’s rather egalitarian, a mixture of society, so you never know who will be at your table.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal watched as Will chewed his bottom lip slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m Common born,” he said, looking up at Hannibal with a worried glance. “Hannibal’s been helping me kind of smooth down the rough edges, as he calls them. It’s one of the reasons why we don’t go out a lot. He knows I get really self-conscious in public. He says that my Common manners were too obvious, but he’s been so helpful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was actually speechless; he blinked several times and stared at Will in horror, who ducked his head in shame and fiddled with the hem of his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellen and Charles both gave Hannibal a solemn look, varying levels of disapproval on their faces. Hannibal didn’t deign to respond. He was glad that Will was having his fun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Oh Will, that’s utter nonsense,” Ellen said, taking Will’s arm and pulling him towards her and away from Hannibal. “The Peerage is conservative and old-fashioned, but most of us aren’t backwards. And we’re certainly not assholes.” She gave Hannibal a pointed look. “Well, not </span><b>all </b><span>of us are</span> <span>assholes.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles let out a shocked laugh as Ellen giggled, staying close to Will. She gave Hannibal a narrow-eyed look that brooked no intervention from him. It was not like Hannibal could stop Will from doing what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to show Will the sculptures and introduce him to a few people,” she said, her voice resolute. “Come along, my dear, let’s go take a look around the courtyard. Have you been to the Walters before?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal watched the two of them walk through the room, stopping here and there to introduce Will to a group of people. He sighed, setting his glass aside as the champagne had gone flat. Charles stood beside him and carefully sipped on his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever need to talk, I’ve been told that I have a good ear,” he said, kindly. “You’ve been a bachelor for a long time, so I can imagine that marriage is an adjustment. And to a Common born as well. I admit that Ellen and I were surprised by the news at first, but knowing you, we knew that Will must be special to you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>...it is true that love has no social boundaries, is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal managed a grin at the impossibly romantic older gentleman. “I appreciate the offer, Charles, but despite Will’s unusual shyness, we are doing very well. Better than I hoped.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought that Charles was mulling it over, taking his time before he spoke. The Lecters and the Komedas were longtime friends and peers, but even Charles wouldn’t dare insult Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then are you finding married life agreeable?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Will is quite a challenge. I’m discovering new things about him every day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles chuckled, relieved, and patted Hannibal on his back. “Let’s go find our spouses and see what kind of trouble the two of them have gotten up to. You know, Hannibal, I have a feeling that Ellen and Will are going to be fast friends and woe betide to any who stands in their way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As warnings went, it was delivered charmingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal looked across the room to see Will and Ellen talking to the Walters Director, Lady Hannah Marcos-Ackerman. He could tell that Will had already charmed the vibrantly dressed woman, and would no doubt find himself on the invitation list to every exclusive society party in the city. Hannibal noted that he would need to ask his tailor to begin production on a number of suits for Will...and to hire Will a new social secretary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal usually didn’t stay for the after party, preferring to retire early and have a peaceful nightcap at home; but it was clear that Will was enjoying himself and Hannibal wasn’t going to shorten his evening. The drinks flowed a little more easier after the three-course dinner and Will had at least two glasses of wine and one glass of whiskey neat in him. Currently, he was on the dance floor and completely at ease with himself now, dancing with a group of women and laughing uproariously. The small group was exuberant and gaining admirers, most of the attention focused on Will. Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes away from Will’s hips, swaying rhythmically to the upbeat jazz music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many of Hannibal’s acquaintances congratulated him on his marriage, all of them commenting that Will was gorgeous and sweet, and even one blatantly calling Will “hot as fire.” Hannibal accepted the congratulations, but he was feeling impossibly jealous and possessive of Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was holding court with his usual group of friends and former colleagues from Johns Hopkins when Will finally made his way to Hannibal, leaning on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you having a good night?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Will smirked, taking the glass of wine from Hannibal’s hand and taking a large gulp, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “I’m pretty sure that the night’s only going to get better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to leave now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finished off Hannibal’s wine and set the empty glass on a nearby table. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you walk?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will snorted, pressing himself against Hannibal’s side as his hand sneakily moved down to pat Hannibal on his rear. “I’m not that drunk, Hannibal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, wrapping his arm around Will’s waist, nodding his goodbyes to his friends. “I see that the game is still afoot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked down the stairs and emerged from the museum to the cool night air. The valets were delivering cars to the guests and Hannibal pulled out his phone to text their driver that they were ready for pick up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, people think that you’re a hardass and they’ve all asked me what you’re really like at home,” Will said, chuckling against Hannibal’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And have you thoroughly ruined my reputation?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will snorted, shaking his head. “Why would I do that? I’m pretty sure that they’re going to try and rescue me from my cold and loveless marriage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will!” He protested, turning to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh if they only knew about all the dirty and nasty things I do to you,” he murmured against Hannibal’s ear, nipping his earlobe with sharp teeth. “You could show them the bruises from last night. Did you know that Jimmy asked me if we beat each other up? He was really worried about the teeth marks you left on my thighs. He thought I might need stitches and offered to take me to a private doctor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal licked his lips, remembering how Will begged for Hannibal’s teeth on his most sensitive areas. Hannibal was reluctant to hurt Will like that and insisted on cleaning and treating the sites where he’d broken skin and made Will bleed. And as much as he preferred being gentle, he discovered that he liked seeing his marks on Will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The limousine pulled up to the curb and the driver stepped out to open the back door for them. Hannibal helped Will into the vehicle first, his eyes sliding down his lean back to his plump backside, and he stepped in to sit beside Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to admit that that was pretty fun,” he said, leaning his head back against the back of the seat, turning to gaze at Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You made quite an impression on the Peerage,” Hannibal murmured, pleased. “I have no doubt that you’ll begin to receive invitations to many more events and dinner parties. Would you allow me to hire you a social secretary so they can help you traverse the social politics of the Peerage?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I just go as your plus-one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, many invitations will be directed to us as a couple, but you’ll receive your share of invitations just for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been going out to events on your own?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded. “Yes, there are a number of events that require my presence, simply because of my work with the family’s foundation and charities. Mr. Price usually handles my social calendar, but I think it would be too much to have him arrange yours, hence my request to hire a secretary for you. They and Mr. Price will go through the invitations and coordinate our schedules on the best events that suit us as individuals and as a couple.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will made a face and then laughed, shaking his head. “Sure, why the hell not. You know, most of them only kissed my ass because they want an in with you. I overheard a few of them talking about how they were disappointed that you married such a low born. Apparently, there were a lot of people who had ‘dibs’ on you. I’m pretty sure they all think I’ve entrapped you somehow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal frowned, his hand clenched into a fist. “Tell me their names and I will deal with them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? You’ll deal with them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are advantages to being part of the Peerage, Will,” he said, staring at him. “We are protected like no other, it’s the privilege of our birth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will shifted his body so that he was turned towards Hannibal, eyes glittering in the darkness. “What would you do to them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What one should always do with the rude.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat them?” Will said, scrunching up his handsome face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me, Will,” he said, reaching out to brush the back of his fingers along Will’s lightly bearded cheek. “And I would not allow anyone to disparage you. My influence in the Peerage is quite formidable, and I am not afraid of using my power to ensure your happiness.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked at him for a long moment with an indecipherable expression on his lovely face, and then moved closer to Hannibal, straddling his lap. He kissed Hannibal gently, pressing soft, chaste kisses against Hannibal’s lips. He closed his eyes, holding onto Will’s waist, savoring his rare gentleness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal let out a soft moan as Will deepened the kiss, his tongue flowing into Hannibal’s mouth to tangle and play with his tongue. Will sank to his knees on the limousine floor and pushed Hannibal’s legs apart, undoing Hannibal’s jacket and then going for his pants zipper and button. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was helpless as Will took his cock into his warm mouth, sucking him with steady purpose. Hannibal clenched his hands in Will’s soft hair, just holding onto him as he hissed air through his teeth, his head pressing against the back of the seat. The pleasure pierced through him like a thin, needle-sharp rod, from the tip of his cock and up his spine and into his brain, striking bright bursts behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will took him deep and then deeper, and Hannibal groaned, trembling against Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will,” he murmured, looking down and meeting Will’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Will dragged his mouth off of his cock, and paused, grinning. “That’s all you’re getting for now. When we get home, I’m going to fuck you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a beautiful, cruel boy you are,” he said, smiling at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will helped him get dressed, straightening his clothes and chuckling softly as the look on Hannibal’s face. “You look good like this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you’re suffering for me,” he said, putting his hands on Hannibal’s chest, hands grabbing at his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how does that make you feel?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will licked his lips, eyes darkening as he stared down at Hannibal. “Powerful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lecter Castle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham’s Residence</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They rushed into Hannibal’s bedroom, clutching Will against him and kissing his neck as Will slammed the door and moved them towards Hannibal’s bed. Silently, they stripped out of their own clothes until Will became impatient, ripping seams as he tugged off Hannibal’s dress shirt, both of them kicking off shoes and pants and socks without any gracefulness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal closed his eyes and moaned at the feel of Will naked against him, his skin smooth and soft under his palms. He growled low in his throat and opened his eyes, flipping them so that Will was on his back, looking up at Hannibal with a dark-eyed look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a temptation, Will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed down Will’s hairless chest, veering to the side to suckle and nibble on the small dark rosy nipples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite them,” Will commanded, looking down at Hannibal. He licked his lips in anticipation, watching Hannibal’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How well trained Hannibal had become the last couple of weeks under Will’s rigorous tutelage. He had learned through trial and error just how hard to bite Will that made him moan, made him scream. He covered the left nipple with his lips and used his front set of teeth to hold the nipple in place, flicking his tongue on it. He looked up as Will let out a soft gasp and bit down harder, using his weight to hold Will to the bed as he groaned, squirming under him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal released the tortured nipple, giving it a soft and soothing lick, and turned his attention to the right nipple, sucking on it teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Will whispered, looking at him. “Please. Harder, the way I like, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a throaty laugh, denying Will, and kissed down his belly to take Will’s hard cock into his mouth, taking his time to enjoy the taste and scent and feel of it. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose against Will’s lower belly, inhaling and exhaling slowly and deeply, taking in all of his smells - musk, salt, bitterness, the citrus of his body wash, the pre-come flavoring his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will thrust his cock into Hannibal’s mouth but he pulled back before Will could gag him with his thick cock, taking hold of Will’s hips with both hands and slamming him back down against the bed. He squeezed his hands, fingers digging into the soft skin, knowing that he would be leaving bruises that would bloom into a beautiful rose flower. He gave Will a stony look, which only seemed to retrieve something savage inside Will to the surface, and he gave Hannibal a bright smile, mouth opened wide that spoke of merciless payback. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was exquisite. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will reached down with his hands and pushed Hannibal’s shoulders, wriggling out from under him. “Get on your front.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal took a moment to rearrange his body on the bed, finding a comfortable spot, and curled his arms around his pillow and let out a pleased sigh. He turned his head to watch as Will opened his bedside table to get the bottle of lubricant, pushing the drawer closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you,” he said, sliding his hand down the length of Hannibal’s back, fingers sliding between his ass cheeks and grabbing a handful and squeezing hard. He released the flesh and raised his hand in the air, bringing the palm down hard to slap Hannibal on the left cheek and then the right cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his hard cock against the bedding. He looked up when he heard Will’s deep chuckle, the snap of the tube opening loud in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got to his knees, pressing Hannibal’s legs apart, and Hannibal let out a sigh of pleasure when he felt two of Will’s fingers pressing against his opening, wet with lube. He only gave Hannibal a moment before both fingers pushed into him with a long, steady glide. Hannibal arched his back, moving his hips upwards as Will moved his fingers inside, twisting and turning to stretch his outer rim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will,” he murmured, knowing that he wasn’t going to last long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking desperate for it, aren’t you, Count Lecter? Classy high born guy like you, letting a low born use you like you were nothing but a dirty hole,” Will said, pushing his fingers in deep, rubbing against Hannibal’s prostate. “What’s that make you, Hannibal? Do you like being a wet hole for my cock?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal’s thighs were already trembling, his knees pressing deep into the bed as he arched deeper, pushing back against Will’s hand. In all his life, he had never been insulted like this by any of his past lovers. He had never been called the foul things that spilled out of Will’s beautiful mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will!” He husked out, urgently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Will mumbled, distractedly, and Hannibal looked over his shoulder to watch as Will squeezed more lube onto his hand, coating his cock. Will’s eyes were so focused on Hannibal’s ass as he moved closer, holding his cock steady in his right hand, the tip against Hannibal’s opening now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The push inside was rough and shockingly deep. Hannibal groaned, clutching the pillow, and he heard Will’s low laugh vibrate in his chest, pressing against Hannibal’s back. Will continued to push Hannibal’s thighs apart even more, until Hannibal had to find his balance on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s hands slid under his armpits to the front of Hannibal’s shoulders, then he clasped his hands behind Hannibal’s neck into a perfect full Nelson hold. Hannibal’s arms were jerked helplessly up in the tight hold, his face pushed into the pillow, nearly suffocating him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal moaned and Will held him still in the submission hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” He whispered against the back of Hannibal’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Hannibal said, sharply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will inhaled sharply and tightened his hold as he fucked Hannibal hard, forcing out a moan, each gaining in loudness until Hannibal muffled the careless, shameful sounds coming out of his mouth against the pillow. Will paused for a moment, changing the angle of his hold so that Hannibal’s upper body was raised off of the pillow slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he started fucking Hannibal again, there was no more hiding, and Hannibal closed his eyes and dropped his chin towards his chest, letting out a series of throaty grunts. Will panted wildly against his neck, teeth pressing on the skin. Hannibal tried his best to move with Will’s brutal rhythm, feeling the pre-come dribbling from the head of his cock and wet against the bedding. It wouldn’t take him long, having fallen so deeply into the curious mixture of physical stress and pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal sucked in a breath and tensed, rutting his cock against the bedding until his body shuddered from the force of his pleasure. Distantly, as his ears throbbed with the sound of his own blood coursing through his brain, he heard Will’s loud cry, burying his cock as deep inside Hannibal and thrusting with quick, sharp movements as he came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He released Hannibal from the submission hold and they both dropped to the bed, Will’s sweat damp body deadweight against Hannibal’s back. Hannibal felt his arm muscles trembling from the strain of the hold, and he slowly moved his right arm, reaching behind him to stroke whatever part of Will he could reach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>...that was so good,” Will murmured, breathlessly. “You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal gave himself a thorough internal check, flexing his fingers against the bedding and rolling his shoulders. If Will wanted to engage in more of these types of stress positions, Hannibal would consider hiring a yoga master. “I may need to make an appointment with my massage therapist tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed, the sound open and loud, shaking against Hannibal’s body. “Jesus, set an appointment for me, too, will you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will ask Mr. Price to have our appointments here at the castle,” he said, feeling quite pleased, his body thrumming with sensitivity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a noisy sigh, Will pushed off of Hannibal’s back gently, and slipped his cock the rest of the way out of Hannibal. He dropped beside Hannibal and rolled on his back, making a noise of contentment. Hannibal turned his head to look at him, enthralled by the way that Will’s dark hair stuck to his forehead and the rosy flush of sex and pleasure on his face and his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a minute and I’ll get out of your hair,” Will said, his eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal reached out with his hand and placed it on Will’s slick chest, feeling his heart racing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he dare? Would Will reject him? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Will caught his breath, his chest rising and lowering in a steady rhythm under Hannibal’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, all right,” Will murmured, his eyes still closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal kept his hand on Will and watched him for a long moment, listening to Will’s breathing as he closed his eyes, falling into a deeply satisfying stupor. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What Dreams May Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://imgur.com/bAMBe7j"></a><br/>    <br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FBI Academy </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Will Graham’s Office </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Quantico, Virginia </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lord Graham, want to get out of here and grab some dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked up and smiled at the attractive woman standing in the doorway to his new office. “Hey, Lady Katz, you buying?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Beverly Katz was one of Will’s first and maybe only real friends. She was straightforward and didn’t care that he was “different.” She didn’t care that he was Common born or that she was in the Peerage. He was deeply fond of her because she thumbed her nose at the Peerage and made a career for herself as one of the best fiber analysts in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He was often partnered with her out in the field when he consulted on special cases for Jack Crawford, and discovered that they shared a common sense of humor that leaned on the darker side to humanity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly snorted, watching as Will collected his belongings and shoved them into his leather messenger bag. “You outrank me in the Peerage so you’re buying.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed, shaking his head. “Tokyo Sushi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “You’re driving.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked through the hallways to the elevator, a few people nodding their heads to them as they passed them in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever get used to it? All the head bowing and ‘Lord’ and ‘Lady” shit,” he murmured to her as he held the elevator door back, stepping inside the empty car after her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if ‘used to it’ is the right phrase. We were born into it; mom grew up in Korea like she was a princess and shocked the family when she married dad because he was Common born, so my sisters and I inherited our titles from mom. After dad died and mom married Geoffrey, he adopted us and we took on his name and title.” She shrugged, nonchalantly. “It’s hard to explain because it wasn’t really explained to us. We just got a list of obligations and expectations that came with the titles.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will mulled it over as they walked through the parking garage to his new reserved parking spot, pulling the keys from his pocket to unlock the doors. He tossed his messenger bag onto the backseat and got in on the driver’s side as Beverly got into the passenger side, buckling on her seatbelt.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Will, just because you married into a noble family and got a fancy new title doesn’t mean that you change as a person,” she said, smiling at him as he started the car. “You don’t get to turn into an over privileged asshole because you’re a card carrying member of the Peerage now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, backing the Volvo station wagon out of the spot. “So you’re </span>
  <b>born</b>
  <span> an over privileged asshole?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” she said, chuckling heartily. “So how are things at home with the husband?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s all right,” Will said, driving out of the parking garage and onto the main road on the base. He saw multiple cars starting to roll to a stop, people getting out of their cars or standing in place. “Oh, hey, it’s five. They’re going to play Retreat any minute now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will pulled his car to the curb and they both got out to stand in place as “Taps” was played over the base’s loudspeakers. They both turned to the east towards the HQ building, right hands over their hearts, as they waited respectfully for the music to end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will and Beverly got back into his car and he drove them to the side gate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he treating you well?” She said, curiously. “I’ve seen him around, you know, when my family guilted me into attending social functions. Met him a couple of times. He’s always polite and cordial, but he’s not someone you get close to immediately.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re getting along better now than before,” he said, smirking to himself as he thought about the changes in their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell, yeah, I bet,” she said, catching the look on his face. He gave her a quick look to meet her amused gaze, and they both laughed. “I saw those pictures of you two at the Walters Gala. You looked either pissed off or drunk off your ass. Hannibal couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled to himself, remembering the rest of the evening with Hannibal, sleeping next to him in his bed for the first time, and waking up before dawn to see Hannibal looking disheveled and sleepy sweet, his expression full of awe as he watched Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you smiling at me like that?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal stroked his cheek. “If I saw you every day, forever, Will, I would remember this time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will had kissed him because that was just too sentimental and pulled Hannibal over him, curling his legs over Hannibal’s hips and moaning at the gentleness of Hannibal’s touch and the intensity of the pleasure Hannibal wrung out of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jimmy found them in bed together, he was completely surprised but kept up his usual calm, professional demeanor as he opened the windows to air out the room, and then hustled them off to the shower to prepare for their day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will thought it was a bit of a turning point for them. He and Hannibal spent a leisurely Sunday getting the best deep tissue massage, walking the grounds with the dogs, and having an informal dinner together in the huge kitchen instead of the formal dining room. They shared the kitchen space as Hannibal cooked and prepared dinner for them while Will put together the dogs’ food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucien and the kitchen staff were shocked when Hannibal thanked them and sent them off to do whatever they did during their off hours. He and Hannibal had to promise a suspicious Lucien that they would return the kitchen to the same state that Lucien demanded from his staff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice to spend all that time with Hannibal. They talked about Will’s class and the special cases that he worked on; they talked about the Lecter Foundation and the projects that were important to Hannibal. They talked about Will’s love for fishing and making lures and Hannibal’s love for music and composition. Will was finding himself strangely attracted to the gentle side of his husband; it certainly curbed some of Will’s darker instincts. The glances across the small table allowed for greater intimacy and closeness - Will wasn’t against any of it; he just didn’t know what Hannibal wanted from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was better than I expected. Thanks for all the tips for how to act,” he said, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, some of those people are sharks, looking for chum in the water -- or making chum and riling up everyone else. You can’t go in there like you’re going into battle because that’s like waving a red cape in front of a bull, so you go in soft and don’t let them think that you’ll be any fun to take down. There’s nothing more entertaining than for the Peerage to take down one of our own, especially if it means that there’s a change in rank. Though, from what I heard through the grapevine - my sisters - whatever you did that night kind of cemented Hannibal’s reputation as a cold-hearted bastard. ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will couldn’t help but laugh, remembering his performance as the meek little husband. “You know, I always thought that the Peerage stuck together.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure we do,” she said, sighing deeply. “But everyone is trying to leverage their rank and move up the social ladder. There’s a difference between being a noble and being an aristocrat. Like for Hannibal, he’s got eight generations of inherited nobility under his belt and that puts him pretty high up on the ladder. Sure, people might want to take him down but they better be prepared for what happens if they fail because Hannibal won’t just let that go. And my mom, she’s inherited nobility from a ruling family. The aristocrats have inherited their titles, too, but it’s not a blood legacy, right? They might have married someone with a title, maybe a lower rank in the Peerage, so they’re fighting to move on up. That could take generations. That’s why when Hannibal married you, a Common born, the Peerage probably collectively flipped their shit in private because you effectively cut them off at the knees. So you’re part of it now, Will, just like me. It’s not like we’ll escape it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you abdicate your titles or lose them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly chuckled. “Well, you could burn your Peerage card or, I don’t know, get disinherited from your family. There’s not been an incident in the American Peerage where someone abdicated their title. Even if you and Hannibal get a divorce, you’ll keep your title and get whatever’s in your pre-nup. If you and Hannibal adopt some kids, your kids will keep their titles.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tokyo Sushi Restaurant</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>401 Potomac Drive</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Quantico, Virginia </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will parked the car near the restaurant and they got out of the car. “What if someone in the Peerage committed murder?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly gave him a long look. “When was the last time you heard of anyone in the American Peerage put on trial for a capital offense?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, walking beside her on the sidewalk. “I’m sure there’s been cases. It can’t just all be Common borns who are criminals.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Of course not, Will, but even if someone in the Peerage did get arrested for murder, even if they confessed, even if the evidence was overwhelmingly pointing to them -- they’d never serve a single day in trial or in prison.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how I feel about that. How do you deal with that and the work that you do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My job is getting evidence; beyond that, it’s not my say,” Beverly said, confidently. She gave him a sympathetic look. “When I said that we’re privileged, this is the kind of privilege we have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the outside, the sushi restaurant looked like an unassuming dump; but the inside was clean and brightly lit, cheerful music on the background, and already pretty packed with the early dinner crowd. There were many nights when Will would stop by on his way home for takeout and the restaurant would always be packed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found a table in the corner and Helen, one of the waitresses that Will and Beverly knew by name, came to hand them menus and poured them glasses of water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys, it’s good to see you both again,” Helen said, smiling. “Do you want your usual or are you finally going to try something different?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Will, you should branch out and try something different,” Beverly said, teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed, looking up at Helen. She was in her late teens now and was one of the children of the owners of the restaurant. Will knew her when she was probably 12-years old and tagging along with one of her older siblings, taking down orders. He’d always order his favorite - tuna poke bowl, miso soup, and dragon roll - and Helen enjoyed teasing him, trying to get him to try something new. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, giving in gracefully. “I’ll try whatever you pick tonight, something different. Entre, soup, and sushi roll. Your choice, Helen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helen’s face lit up with a wide smile. “Ohmygod, Will, you won’t regret this. I have the perfect combo for you tonight, just trust me. Okay, and for you Beverly?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have the sushi and sashimi deluxe, miso soup, and can you bring us kimchi, too?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, be back in a hot sec, okay!” She said, taking the menus and hustling across the restaurant to the back, shouting her orders excitedly and laughing with the cooks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might regret this,” Beverly said, laughing at Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will shrugged, not that worried. “No matter what she brings me, I’ve had worse growing up. Besides, she won’t give me something that I’ll hate. She really wants me to try something different, so she won’t sour the experience for either of us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That empathy sure is handy outside of work,” Beverly commented, raising her eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has its uses,” he mused, chuckling.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Castle Lecter</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham’s Residence</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was terrific; and Helen’s choice of katsudon, spicy ramen broth, and the Quantico Marine roll were perfect and Will would add them to his usual in rotation. He paid the bill and tipped Helen generously, then drove Beverly back on base to drop her off at her car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he arrived at the castle, it was after nine at night, and he went up to his suite to check on the dogs. They weren’t there, so he just assumed that Mr. Price had taken them out to the stables. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was walking through the main hallway when he heard the sound of Hannibal’s soft laugh and Buster’s muffled growl, and he followed the sound to Hannibal’s study. He was surprised to see Hannibal sitting in his armchair, a cozy fire going in the fireplace, and the dogs comfortably settled on the carpet in front of him. Hannibal was engaged in a tug-of-war with Buster, holding one end of his rope toy in his hand and Buster holding the other end with his teeth, tugging with all of his might. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Buster, one shouldn’t try to win the war on the first attempt unless you are fighting an all out total war. Instead, you must learn to win a number of significant battles and thereby reduce your opponent’s resources, until your opponent realizes that he has no other option but to retreat or surrender,” Hannibal murmured, kindly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buster growled playfully, winging his head back and forth, rump shaking with effort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right then, all right, you win this battle, my little friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal laughed again, fond and amused, finally releasing his hold on the rope toy so that Buster could feel victorious in battle. He carried his trophy around the other dogs, showing off his win. Ellie got up on her paws and waddled over to Hannibal, now that his attention was open, and looked up at him with a soft gaze. Will watched as Hannibal crooned to her and gently lifted her so that she could sit on his lap as he caressed her neck gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, my darling, you’ve been so patient. Your brother is quite the attention-stealer, isn’t he?” He chuckled when Ellie turned and curled up on his lap, tucking her face against his stomach and letting out a deep sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you’ve got a couple of favorites,” Will said, walking into the study. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, Will,” Hannibal said, looking at him. “Late night?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Well, no, had dinner with Beverly after work,” he said, sitting down in another armchair and reaching down to pet the dogs who were still awake. Winston, the newest addition to his pack, got up on his paws and padded over to Will, putting his chin on Will’s knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will? May I ask you for something?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said, patting Winston’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like for us to dine together and if your schedule keeps you from returning home by dinner time, would you kindly let me know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will frowned slightly. “Were you waiting for me tonight, Hannibal?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I admit that I enjoyed our informal dinner this weekend and I had hoped it would continue.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, hey, sorry about that,” he said, letting out a nervous chuckle. “It happened last minute and it didn’t occur to me to call you. I didn’t think you’d wait for me. But yeah, yeah, sure, I’d like that a lot, dinner together I mean. And I’ll remember to call if my schedule changes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Will. I shall show you the same courtesy as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks,” he said, running a hand over his head. He was a little blindsided by Hannibal’s request. He hadn’t thought their dinner in the kitchen was anything but an extension of Saturday night’s fun. “I should take the dogs out before bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Dolarhyde and I fed the pack and took them on a long walk on the grounds. I imagine that they’re quite ready for bed now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at Hannibal in surprise. “Okay, wow, thank you, Hannibal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure,” he murmured, stroking his hand down Ellie’s small back. “Would you like a nightcap?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to bed,” Will said, stroking Winston’s back. “I’ll put the dogs in their room and meet you in your room.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to find Hannibal watching him, his dark eyes glowing red and amber from the firelight, a small smile curving his full lips. “I’ll extinguish the fire and be right up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday afternoon, Will sat back on the couch and read over the resume and reference letters for Brian Zeller, his new social secretary. Hannibal made the recommendation and gave Will a brief overview of the Zeller family. They weren’t noble, but low ranking aristocrats, a Baronet - whatever the hell that was - and Brian was perfectly suited to work for the Lecters as he was raised in the social customs of the Peerage without being in direct competition with anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked at the man sitting on the opposite couch, leg crossed, and a teacup in his hand. He was handsome and maybe just a few years younger than Will. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, dark blue dress pants, and a silvery necktie - very proper for his rank, Will supposed. His dark hair was cut short and brushed back, and he looked around Will’s living room suite with disdain. When Will focused on Brian Zeller, reading him from their initial meeting, he knew that Zeller didn’t really care for him and probably thought working for someone like Will was beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hired,” Will said, smirking slightly. He set down the portfolio on the coffee table between them and met Zeller’s surprised gaze. “You didn’t think I’d choose you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeller gave him a fake smile. “To be honest, my lord, I’m here more out of curiosity than anything else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Zeller, if you’re going to work for me, just call me Will or Graham and drop the ‘my lord’ crap,” he said, sighing deeply. “Hannibal thinks that I need a social secretary since we’re public with our marriage now, and I don’t want to mess it up or make him look stupid. So you don’t have to like me and we don’t have to be best friends, but I do need someone I can trust to not let me make a fool of myself. If you want the job, it’s yours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to crack through Zeller’s coldness a little. Will knew that they probably weren’t going to be friends, but that was fine by him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that you need the most, Will?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Jimmy keeps track of Hannibal’s social schedule and ever since we went out to that museum party, I’ve been getting a lot of invitations. It’s too much for Jimmy to handle and I don’t know what I’m doing. I need help figuring out...everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right on cue, Mr. Price walked into the living room suite carrying a large basket piled high with all sorts of envelopes. He smiled brightly as he set the basket on the coffee table, looking at Zeller thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeller gave Mr. Price a shy and pretty smile and Will grinned to himself, wondering what was going on between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are all the invitations that we’ve received the past week. There’s 203 in total.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will groaned, reaching with his hand to pick up a stack of invitations, which Mr. Price slapped out of his hand, giving Will a stern look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Jimmy, don’t make me attend 203 events. I have a full-time job, you know, and sometimes I consult on active investigations. Unless I quit my job, I don’t have time to attend all those events and I don’t want to either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t whine, Will, that’s beneath you,” Mr. Price said, firmly. “Of course you’re not going to attend all 203 events. That’s ridiculous. Lord Zeller is going to filter every invitation you receive. You can trust in him to know what’s best.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll need to go through all of them, prioritize them and track them,” Zeller said, scooting closer to the table and pulling the basket towards him, flipping through the envelopes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Price nodded his head approvingly. “Which program do you use?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to keep things simple and use Google calendar. That way, Will can sync it to his phone,” Zeller said, starting to organize the envelopes based on a system that only he understood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, Lord Lecter also prefers to use Google calendar. We can share his calendar and sync it to Will’s when you set it up.” Mr. Price sat down next to Zeller, examining each pile and making changes to which envelope went where.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any special charities that you support?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will scratched his chin. “Well, I like animals so I want to support animal shelters and maybe try to help some of them become no-kill places.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeller nodded, looking through the basket. “I’ll bring my laptop tomorrow and I can start opening and organizing all of these invitations. Mr. Price can help us prioritize the events you should attend, cross checked with Lord Lecter’s schedule, events that you should avoid at all costs, and ones that you may want to attend because it’ll be good for your public reputation. Some of the organizations and people just want a donation from the Lecters, so we can figure out your charity budget -- “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Lecter has already advised the Lecter Foundation to create a trust for Will. It’ll be the Lord William Graham Charity Fund,” Mr. Price said, then looked up at Will with a grin. “It’s funded at $25 million for now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Will said, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeller ignored Will’s grousing, nodding at the casual mention of the money. “That’s good, it’s a good start. Do you have your personal stationery?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve taken the liberty of ordering a set for Will, comparable to Lord Lecter’s. Off white, heavy cotton, Lecter crest. Letter sized paper, note cards, thank you cards, envelopes, the works. It should be delivered in the next day or so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. We should also get a signature stamp made for Will so that he doesn’t get carpal tunnel or any other hand and wrist injuries hand signing everything,” Zeller said, opening his portfolio and flipping his resume over to start writing notes to himself. He looked up at Will. “You should practice writing your full name, but not your actual signature. You’ll want to adapt it, like an autograph, so someone doesn’t try and forge your handwriting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled, falling back on the couch, looking at the two of them. “So I guess this means that you’re accepting the position.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeller looked up at him and gave him a long look of appraisal. “I’ll accept a six-month contract for now and we can negotiate new terms when the contract expires. Lord Lecter has already approved the contract and my salary. I just need to sign it and file it with his lawyer, which I will do as soon as I leave here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Lecter has given us the run of the library den to be your office, Will,” Mr. Price said and then turned to look at Zeller. “You are welcomed to the house, the kitchen staff can provide you with your meals and refreshments while you’re working here. I’ll prepare a guest room for you so that you may crash here if you are working long nights. Your contract also includes a personal budget for your formal clothes and other incidentals, just keep track of your receipts and invoices and give them to me at the end of the month for reimbursement.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeller nodded. “That’s fine. I’ll work here, three days a week for now, and accompany Will to his events separate from the ones he attends with Lord Lecter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will sighed, tuning out Mr. Price and Zeller as they basically took over his social life. He rolled his eyes as they started talking about updating Will’s clothes, both formal and informal attire, and making appointments for a barber, a dermatologist, a manicurist, an esthetician, the tailors, stylists, and maybe even hiring a brand manager to help develop Will’s public image. Will frowned, getting up and walking out to the balcony. He pulled out his phone and called Beverly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you doing anything right now?” He said, a little desperately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly chuckled on the other end of the line. “Just enjoying my downtime.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come over to the house? I hired a social secretary and I think he and Jimmy are taking over my life and I need someone on my side who knows what the hell they’re talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, suck it up, Graham, you’re in the big leagues now,” she said, laughing brightly at his pain. “But yeah, you know what, I kind of want to see the circus that’s your life and I want to check out the castle. I can be there in about an hour.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, that’s great, thanks Beverly,” he said, gratefully. “Hurry it up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, Lord Graham, sir,” she said, laughing at him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why we’re friends,” he groused, smiling widely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snickered. “You know why.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know why.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So who did you end up hiring?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Brian Zeller -- “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeller!” She screamed, delightedly. “That’s fantastic! Zeller is hilarious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will closed his eyes and shook his head. “Shit. You know Zeller.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I know Zeller. The American Peerage in the metro area is pretty small and we all know each other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So this was his life now, he thought, defeatedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plan on staying for dinner. I’m sure Lucien and the kitchen staff will make something delicious for all of us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re settling into being lord of the castle!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will ended the call with Beverly in mid-laugh and he laughed to himself, looking across the beautiful Lecter grounds. She was right, though; Will had acclimated to living in the castle and no longer felt like he was a guest. His growing intimacy with Hannibal was turning out to be pretty damn good. He had forgotten what it was like to have sex with someone who was committed to finding every little thing that brought him pleasure. Will never thought that married life would be anything special for him, but Hannibal was proving to be a gentle, thoughtful partner. The Lecter grounds really were spectacular and Will leaned on the balcony ledge, smiling to himself, listening to Mr. Price and Zeller bicker playfully as they decided on Will’s social fate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FBI Academy </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Will Graham’s Lecture Hall</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Quantico, Virginia </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will was aware that the tall, pretty blonde wanted to stay and speak to him. He could tell that she had finally worked up the courage to ask him a question that would hopefully engage him and open a dialogue with him, maybe get him to explain some interesting points that she learned in her readings. She lingered near his desk, her laptop and notebook in her arms, and she was staring at him and looking for an opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No doubt she knew that he was married and that he was in the Peerage. Will didn’t want any of his students to kowtow to him and call him ‘lord’ in class. No doubt that she probably didn’t care about any of that and just wanted his attention. He wasn’t social on his best day and he continued to ignore the students leaving his lecture hall, keeping up his frosty facade in the hopes that it kept the young woman away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and gave a brief smile to his colleague, Dr. Alana Bloom. She was Common born, but she was beautiful and brilliant and elegant, and that combination would always ensure that Alana Bloom would probably land on both feet. He knew that she attended a lot of social events, invited by someone in the Peerage, and most recently was seen about town with another brunette beauty.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alana, haven’t seen you around in awhile.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I call you Lord Graham when we’re in public?” She teased, stepping close to him as he shoved his folders into his messenger bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted, shaking his head. “And not in private either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a time when Will thought that he and Alana could be good together. She seemed interested, too, but she turned him down. Sure, she did it gently, but Will felt stung by it. It made him feel defensive and a little annoyed; but her rejection finally opened Will to looking at other options. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You accepted a marriage contract?” She said, astonished and a little meanly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will frowned at her tone, swirling the whiskey in his glass as he settled back into his favorite armchair. “I saw an opportunity and decided, what the hell, one marriage is like any other.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alana took a deep breath, her lips pursed. “How did you even know that Hannibal Lecter was in the market for a spouse?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He gave her a long look, surprised that he missed it the first time. “Oh, you know him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, yes, he was my mentor when I did my residency at JHU, and we’ve always been socially friendly. He never said anything about getting married.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To him, he heard the unspoken condemnation. To someone like him, and not her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually, his aunt set it up,” Will said, casually. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lady Murasaki?” She said, making a face. “How do you even know her?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will smirked, raising his eyebrow. “I was in Baltimore at a specialty bait shop and next door was a fancy butcher store. She was coming out and some guy started harassing her so I told him to fuck off and walked her to her car. We talked for like five minutes, about nothing in particular, she asked me for my name, we shook hands, and two weeks later, their family lawyer showed up at my house with a marriage contract.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alana stared at him, her mouth open. “That’s completely ridiculous!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He shrugged, laughing. “Well, let’s just say that I was highly motivated to marry into the family and the amount of money they wanted to give me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just a marriage of convenience. The lawyer told me that Hannibal was the head of the Lecter family, but Murasaki was his oldest living relative and she had some say in Hannibal getting married. He could’ve voided the marriage contract, but he didn’t, so once the lawyers finalize the paperwork, I’m officially married.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t believe that Hannibal would…” she trailed off, looking away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t you going to congratulate me, Alana?” He said, enjoying her jealousy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the last of his students left his lecture hall and he pulled the strap of the messenger bag over his shoulder, looking at Alana. “Is there something that you needed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought maybe we could have dinner,” she said, smiling at him. “We haven’t seen each other in a couple of months.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will mulled it over for a long moment, getting a good read on her. He knew she was curious about his marriage to Hannibal and being part of the Peerage. With a little prompting, she probably would tell him about the lovely woman she was spending time with. But Will didn’t really want to; he knew Hannibal was waiting for him at home -- and wasn’t that pretty funny, to think he had someone to go home to? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a soft smile. “Thanks, maybe another time. Hannibal is waiting for me and I know he’s probably made some fancy French pork loin or something. So...raincheck?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hid her disappointment well. “You know, I wouldn’t mind seeing the both of you. I haven’t talked to Hannibal in ages. Maybe the three of us could have dinner soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll let him know,” he said, walking towards the doors to the hallway. “Want to walk out together?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alana nodded and followed him down the hall. “So how are you doing? Has Jack asked for you to consult on any new cases?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worked on the Shrike case, the Stammets case, and the one with the lost boys,” he said, sighing deeply, still feeling some lingering emotions after completing his journal article. “I told Jack that I wasn’t on his beck and call; that my priority was in the classroom and that I had obligations to the family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he took that well,” she said, amused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not one bit,” he said, chuckling. “But he knows that I don’t have to work for the FBI and I could still publish my academic papers, so I pick and choose the cases I consult on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good that you’re starting to put down boundaries between you and Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a sidelong glance. “Are you trying to alienate me from Jack Crawford?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marrying into the Lecters gave you the leverage you needed to keep people like Jack off your back,” she said, authoritatively. “I told him that he can’t keep dragging you out into the field; that over-using your empathy had a hidden cost that wasn’t worth the price of your mental health.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for your support, but it’s still my choice to make.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Will,” she said, gently. “I’m not trying to tell you what to do; but if you need Jack off your back, using your ties to the Lecter family is a good strategy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that was the idea at first, to use that Lecter shield,” he said, using his ID badge to exit the main doors, holding it for Alana so that she could step out first. “But, you know, Hannibal and I are getting along great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alana gave him a wide-eyed look, but then smiled. “I shouldn’t be surprised that the two of you would get along. I don’t know why I didn’t see it at first. On the surface, you and Hannibal shouldn’t have anything in common; but that would be a shallow interpretation of you both. And no matter how much opposites attract, you and Hannibal have more in common on the things that matter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will frowned slightly and then turned to look at her. “And what do you think we have in common?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both academically gifted and smart -- street smart. Hannibal may look like he’s just a soft-belly noble but he knows more than anyone could expect. You both need security and stability in your relationships. You both require total loyalty from people before you can trust them. And when you love someone, you’re all in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, taking a deep breath. “Are you psychoanalyzing me, Dr. Bloom?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed with him, good-naturedly. “Well, maybe that’s why we never worked out; because yes, I do psychoanalyze you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He met her eyes and felt the warmth of her friendship and accepted the olive branch and apology with a nod. “Thanks, Alana.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Do you know what else you and Hannibal have in common?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes and grinned. “I’m sure you’ll tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both really good at hiding your true selves behind well fortified masks or walls,” she said, cocking her head and giving him a long look. “If you and Hannibal can find a way to get behind the masks, I think you’ll find in each other the kind of partner you’ve always wanted.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He considered what she said for a long time, nodding slowly. “You might be onto something there, Dr. Bloom.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she said, teasingly. “I’ll be sure to send you my bill.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Lords of the Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>INTERLUDE. A look inside Castle Lecter from Jimmy's point of view. A little more worldbuilding of the American Peerage. And a blossoming romance for Jimmy and Brian.</p><p>Author's Note: I'm adding a possible trigger warning note here. There is a discussion of marital/domestic abuse, due to a misunderstanding by an external POV character. There is NO ABUSE between characters. This fic does NOT have noncon elements.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/4yH4nrS"></a>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lecter Castle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham’s Residence</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy Price enjoyed being the Lecter Chamberlain. Though he was Common born, his family’s long and loyal service in the Peerage allowed him the distinguished status of Chamberlain, the estate manager for all twelve of the Lecter properties worldwide. While Jimmy spent most of his time looking after the Lecter family personally, he also oversaw the everyday running of the castle and the three other houses on the estate, ran all household and grounds staffs, and worked closely with the family lawyer, Byron Metcalf, on all business matters of the Lecter family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a great deal of pride in being indispensable and versatile. There was nothing more pleasing than to see everything running smoothly. And because of his devotion to the Lecter family, Jimmy knew that he was given a lot of leeway in the very personal details of the Lecter family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy liked to think that it was because of this level of trust that he, and the entire household staff, knew of Hannibal’s upcoming marriage -- before Hannibal did. Not that they enjoyed the gossip, which they totally did, but because they could be counted on to be prepared for anything. Everyone who worked and served the Lecter family felt a deep sense of pride and affection for the family, and took their work seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the past few months were a whirlwind of excitement. Jimmy really liked Will and he was glad that Hannibal would have a partner worthy of him. He was quite aware that having a new Lord of the castle would bring about sweeping changes in procedures and preferences, perhaps even changes in the house staff. But Will did none of those things and requested only a few minor accommodations from the staff. The first few weeks that Will lived in the castle, Jimmy thought that Will was lonely and isolated, and that his interactions with Hannibal were often contentious and vicious. Hannibal had acted rather heavy-handedly with his new husband, forcing Will to live at the castle with little notice. So Jimmy had wrangled the house staff to try and make things easier for Will; learning what Will liked and providing him with a comfortable and comforting environment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will grinned, focusing his eyes on Jimmy for a long moment. Sometimes, Jimmy felt like he was under the microscope when Will looked at him like that; like he could see into Jimmy’s mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, I appreciate that you and the staff are bending over backwards for me, but you don’t have to. I’ll only be here for a year so…you don’t have to make all these changes for me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lord Graham, no matter if you’re here for a day or for 365 days or 1,000 days, the staff and I will always do what we can to make your time with us a happy one,” he said, seriously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A thousand days is only two years and seven months,” Will said, dryly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or a 100,000 days, then,” Jimmy said, giving him a sharp look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, in that case, you better start calling me Will.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy tisked and grumped at Hannibal for his cold treatment of Will, but he never outright reprimanded him for it because he knew Hannibal well enough to understand that the man was deliberately keeping Will at a distance. A contract marriage wasn’t unusual for noble families like the Lecters; but he knew that Hannibal was a secret romantic at heart, despite his public reputation, and if he gave Will access to his heart, it was likely that Will could break it. Destroy it completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How is Will treating you and the house staff, Mr. Price?” Hannibal asked, sitting in his study as Jimmy placed the silver platter holding a tea set on the corner of Hannibal’s large desk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s been polite to all of us and doesn’t ask for very much,” Jimmy reported, pouring a cup of black tea for Hannibal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is he comfortable? Does he require anything for his rooms? Or the dogs? Or from me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jimmy smiled at him, pleased that Hannibal asked after his new husband. “He’s been nothing but kind and the house staff and I are doing what we can to make him feel welcomed and happy, my lord. We’ve grown very fond of Lord Graham.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gave Hannibal a meaningful look, hoping that Hannibal would understand that if he gave Will a chance, he would grow fond of his husband, too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well, thank you, Mr. Price. Please let me know if Will needs anything that you and the house staff can’t provide for him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Hannibal weren’t such a stubborn man.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would appear that Hannibal wasn’t the only stubborn one in the marriage. Will turned out to be mulish as well; and not only that, he was fearless in the face of Hannibal’s annoyance and anger. Jimmy thought Will delighted in butting heads with Hannibal and challenging him outright. There was a new spark in Hannibal after facing off with Will. Jimmy thought the kids called it “unresolved sexual tension.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then that fateful morning when Jimmy went to wake Hannibal and found the two of them naked and tangled together in Hannibal’s bed, the room smelling of sweat and sex -- well, that certainly spoke volumes and Jimmy was pleased that the two of them had finally gotten past their stubbornness. Jimmy and the house staff couldn’t stop smiling at each other, watching as Hannibal and Will grew closer, each making real attempts in being together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something odd happened. Jimmy knew that Hannibal and Will cared for each other; he had never seen Hannibal so happy and so at ease. Then he started noticing that both Hannibal and Will had bruises on their bodies and Jimmy offered Hannibal and Will his support and assistance, afraid that the bruises were a sign of domestic abuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My lord...pardon me for asking but...are you okay? Do you need me to contact someone for you, perhaps Mr. Metcalf or the authorities,” Jimmy said, handing Hannibal a large, clean towel as he stepped out of the glass shower. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever do you mean, Mr. Price?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re covered in bruises,” he said, boldly. “If you’re being hurt...abused…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal chuckled, folding the towel around his waist as he turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. “Yes, I admit that the bruises may look alarming. Will is an exceptionally enthusiastic and possessive lover. If it comforts you to know, Mr. Price, my intimate relations with Will are completely consensual. Perhaps I’m developing an inclination where I enjoy seeing the marks that Will leaves on my body, a visual memory of our time together.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just that I was very concerned. You’ve never...in your past relationships, you’ve never been bruised like this.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal gave him a small smile. “None of my past lovers have been Will.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After interrogating Will and finding the same answer, Jimmy let it go. He was desperately relieved to find out that the bruises were nothing more than rigorous bed play. He believed that Hannibal knew himself and his own desires and Jimmy trusted him. But then, there was another change between Hannibal and Will, one that was more concerning than the sex bruises. Jimmy had personally witnessed Hannibal exist in moments of ecstasy and cruelty, incapable of protecting himself from Will’s harsh whims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jimmy walked into the kitchen and paused, opening his mouth to announce his presence when he saw Hannibal drop to his knees in front of Will. Jimmy closed his mouth and stepped quietly backwards, not wanting to interrupt the two of them. But it didn’t seem to be the beginning of anything sexual, and Jimmy frowned as he hid in the doorway, to just observe the situation in case there was any trouble.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone was late feeding the dogs,” Will murmured as Hannibal curled his hands over Will’s hips, staring up at him with what looked like rapture on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My apologies, dearest, how may I make amends?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know that I would be devastated if anything happened to my dogs.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal nodded, slowly. “Their health and well-being are paramount to your continued happiness.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why were you five minutes late feeding the dogs? I’m not happy with you, Hannibal,” Will said, playfully. He reached down to run his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. Jimmy watched as Will leaned down and grabbed a handful of Hannibal’s hair, pulling his head back in a castigating manner. “How should I punish you, hmmm?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal moved up to kiss him but Will chuckled, low and teasing, turning his head away to avoid the kiss. “Will, please?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No kisses for you...and I think I’m going to sleep in my room tonight. Alone.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a cruel boy you are,” Hannibal said, beseechingly. “How will I survive our separation?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will clicked his tongue, slipping away from Hannibal’s reach. “Maybe that will be a reminder for you to not be late feeding the dogs again.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear to Jimmy now that Hannibal was helplessly wrapped around Will’s sadistic little finger. After having a private, late night house staff meeting, where several maids and the kitchen staff and even Lucian finally admitted that they had seen Lord Lecter degraded and treated poorly by Lord Graham, Jimmy felt compelled to break protocol and confront Will on his heartless treatment of Hannibal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will, you know that I and the house staff care about you, right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will looked up from the charity prospectus he was reading at his desk, a pleased smile forming on his handsome face. “I care about all of you guys, too.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Many of us have worked for Lord Lecter for years, some even for decades. We feel that we are close to the Lecter family...protective even.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will set down the documents and stared at Jimmy with his full attention. “What’s bothering you, Jimmy?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I don’t want to impose on your marriage to Lord Lecter, but as the Lecter Chamberlain, I feel that it is up to me to address some...concerns that the house staff have in terms of your treatment of Lord Lecter,” he said, boldly, standing his ground. “We’ve witnessed some...exchanges between you and Lord Lecter -- damn it, Will! I know you care for Hannibal but you treat him like shit! It’s obvious that he’s falling in love with you and you’re using it against him!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He watched as Will stared at him with his mouth open, his face flushing a deep red. “Okay, well, first of all, I’m sorry that our...scenes have disturbed you and the staff. But Hannibal and I...we like to play games. And sometimes, Hannibal likes it when I make him grovel for my affection and we...I...uhhh...I wouldn’t hurt him deliberately. I mean, I know that it probably looks like I’m taking advantage but I swear that I’m not! I’m not abusing him or anything like that!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jimmy could feel his own face heat up in embarrassment. “Ohmygod, Will, I’m so sorry! Please don’t tell Lord Lecter that we’re violating your privacy! We were just so worried because we thought you...and Lord Lecter...and things have been so good between the two of you. I mean, the house maids have to change Lord Lecter’s sheets every day because of...I mean, no. No, we don’t know anything and -- “ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jesus, can we just never speak about it again?” Will said, hunching over in his chair, his face even redder than before. “Just...just let everyone know that we’re okay. Nothing...nothing non-consensual is happening and...Jesus Christ, Jimmy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, Will,” Jimmy said, putting his professional demeanor back together. “We don’t have to talk about it again and I’ll alert the staff that things between you and Lord Lecter are perfectly natural and fine.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jimmy had to tell the house staff that the Lords of the castle had a perfectly happy and kinky relationship, everyone was quite relieved. For a few days afterwards, Will avoided the house staff, hiding out in his rooms or tucked away with Hannibal behind closed doors. The house staff ensured that Hannibal and Will had all the privacy that they desired, poised and professional as they went about their duties. Soon after, peace returned to the castle once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy had a crush on Lord Brian Zeller. It was completely ridiculous for a man of his age to have a silly crush on the younger man. But Jimmy felt helpless when Brian was in the house, never mind in the same room. Thankfully, there was always someone else in the room with them, giving Jimmy a buffer so that he wouldn’t end up embarrassing himself. But on those nights when Brian stayed overnight in his guest room, it took all of Jimmy’s self-control to enter the room in the morning to wake him. And it was completely unfair that Brian slept in the nude and had no qualms about walking around the room naked, smiling knowingly when he caught Jimmy staring at his lovely ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were with Will in his bedroom, helping him get ready for the fundraising gala for the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty of Animals. Once Will had gotten over his shock over how much money he could actually give to his favorite charities, he had researched and selected the ones he really wanted to support as a volunteer and patron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy had set out the pressed black tuxedo jacket and pants, the white dress shirt, and the black bow tie on the bed, helping Will get dressed while Brian stood by the closet door, his keen blue eyes not missing a single detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it weird if I show up with you as my plus-one? Won’t people think that I’m fooling around behind Hannibal’s back or something if he’s not my date to this thing?” Will said as Jimmy tied the bow tie neatly. Will frowned, trying to pull away, raising his hand to fiddle with the knot. Jimmy slapped his hand away and gave him a stern look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not weird,” Brian said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not your date, I’m your chaperone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will snorted. “I’m pretty sure I’m not some teenage debutante that can’t be out on their own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the Peerage, you kind of are,” Jimmy said, kindly. “It’s expected that you would attend these formal functions with Lord Zeller. He’s an approved companion for you. Lady Katz is another approved companion. If you attended the gala alone, then you leave yourself open to all kinds of potential scandals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell kind of scandals?” Will said, narrowing his eyes. “I’m not going to cheat on Hannibal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you agreed to marry Lord Lecter, you basically agreed to abide by the rules of the Peerage,” Brian said, smirking. “He’s a Count and here in the DC metro area, he’s one of the highest ranking nobles. That makes you one of the highest ranking nobles, too, and our society demands a certain sense of decorum and public behavior. Didn’t you read the etiquette books I gave you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I skimmed through them,” Will said, shrugging. “They’re kind of ridiculously stupid. How the hell am I supposed to remember all those rules?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian sighed, shaking his head. “Jesus, Will, just read the damn books before you go out on your next public event.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy ran his fingers through Will’s soft and wavy hair, trying to get some of the curls to lay flat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Price, you should do something about his hair,” Brian said, snottily. “It needs to be cut shorter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jimmy and Will said at the same time. He shared a warm smile with Will and winked at him. “Lord Lecter would not approve. He is greatly fond of Will’s hair long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Graham</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not approve,” Will said, insistently. Jimmy saw the mulish expression on Will’s face and chuckled lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will chewed on the corner of his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing. Jimmy helped him with the jacket, using a roller to clean it of dog hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, Will, since this is your first public outing without Lord Lecter, everyone will be watching you like a hawk,” Brian said, examining Will from head to toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that Lord Zeller is correct. Our society is quite unforgiving for social missteps,” Hannibal said, softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Lord Lecter,” Brain said, politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Zeller, it’s good to see you again. I hope that you’ll ensure that Will’s evening out will be a successful one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course...God willing,” he said, bemused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Will murmured, looking at his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Will.” Hannibal said, pleasantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy helpfully pulled down the sleeves of the white dress shirt when Hannibal stepped into the bedroom, holding a small black jewelry box in his hand. He smiled as he looked at Will, nodding his approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? What do you think?” Will said, a little nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look handsome,” Hannibal said, stepping closer to him. “A gift.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy walked away to stand beside Brian, watching with some sort of fatherly pride as Will grinned, giving Hannibal a look as he took the box from Hannibal’s hand. Will opened the cover and made a pleased sound. Jimmy and Brian pushed against each other, trying to get a better view of Hannibal’s gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s from Harry Winston,” Brian whispered to Jimmy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, they look really nice,” Will said, meeting Hannibal’s eyes. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will saw Jimmy and Brian trying to catch a glimpse, so he rolled his eyes and turned the jewelry box to show them. Inside the brown velvet cushion were a set of beautiful cufflinks in white gold and stone. It was in a faceted rectangular shape and had a perfect diamond embedding in the center of the dark gray stone. They were masculine and beautiful, no doubt expensive and unique. Jimmy wasn’t a materialistic man, but he certainly appreciated beautiful things and the thought that Hannibal put in his gifts to Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Hannibal said, taking the cufflinks from the box and undoing the cufflinks on Will’s shirt cuff. Will smiled as Hannibal changed them out, carefully setting the new cufflinks in place and straightening the cuffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too late for you to put on your tux and go with me,” Will suggested, smiling widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would join you in a heartbeat but I am meeting with Murasaki this evening to go over some business,” he said, regretfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zeller, how much time do I have until we have to hit the road?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not enough time for whatever you’re thinking,” he said, warningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can be fashionably late,” Will said, stepping closer to Hannibal as Hannibal reached for him, one hand curving against Will’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, we have to -- “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be in the kitchen,” Jimmy said, quickly, taking Brian’s arm with his hand and dragging him out of the room. “Come along, Lord Zeller, we aren’t needed here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy turned to see Hannibal kissing a very bemused Will and he hustled Brian out of Will’s suite, closing the double doors behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to ruin all of my work,” Brian complained, making a face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patted Brian on the back, leading him down the hallway to the main stairs. “I’ll make you some coffee. Would you like to have a slice of pie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian gave him a look. “What kind of pie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have apple pie and rhubarb lemon pie,” he said, keeping his hand on Brian’s back. He was very nicely muscled underneath his tuxedo. “By the way, you look very handsome tonight, Lord Zeller.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian snorted, walking beside him. “Cut the ‘Lord’ crap, Jimmy, and you better cut me the biggest slice of apple pie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From past experience, I’d say that you’ll probably have enough time to have your apple pie and two cups of coffee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, the two of them are going to be the death of me. Why the hell did I even take this job in the first place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy laughed, looking at Brian. “You could never turn away from a challenge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian laughed, too, and followed him obediently down the stairs and to the kitchen. He sat down on a stool at the large island as Jimmy pulled down two mugs and prepared the coffee for them. He listened as Brian complained about Will being his most difficult client but Jimmy knew that Will was growing on him and that Brian enjoyed their sarcastic banter. He sliced two large pieces of apple pie and poured the coffee when it finished brewing. They settled on their stools, enjoying the delicious dessert and the delicious company, Brian’s leg pressed against Jimmy’s knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last few months were definitely a whirlwind and being the Lecter Chamberlain involved a great attention to details. But Jimmy wouldn’t change a single thing. The family was happy and there was nothing more important than family and love. He watched as Brian groaned in pleasure at the taste of the apple pie, and Jimmy thought that there was probably an opportunity for him to find a bit of that happiness and love, too.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Lecter Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we get to learn where Mischa Lecter has been all this time and her relationship with Hannibal. We get to learn more about Hannibal's darkness, his friendship with Bedelia, and meeting Anthony Dimmond (I finally don't kill him off in a story!). More sexytimes with Hannibal and Will ahead!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://imgur.com/4s7De3j"></a><br/>Special thanks to Chew from the Hannigram HQ discord for helping me cast the actress (Valda Bičutė) to play Mischa in this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lecter Castle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham’s Residence</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stay in the Fontainebleau House?” Mischa said, smiling through the laptop screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal grinned, leaning back in his desk chair as he gazed at his younger sister. It had been years since he last saw her in person, though they did share a number of phone calls and video calls. It wasn’t the same as being able to </span>
  <b>see</b>
  <span> her here, relaxed and happy at the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wore her hair longer now and it was a rich honey brown. Her eyes were vividly blue, taking after their mother’s northern Italian looks. Perhaps it was his bias, but he considered Mischa to be one of the most beautiful people he knew. She was intelligent, artistic, and kind. She was born into a world of privilege but her heart was the most generous he had encountered. He didn’t think she was naive, but she often romanticized the world around her. She was so young when they lost their parents and Hannibal took on the duty to be the head of the Lecter family. She was not his child but she was his charge, and he did his best to be a good brother and head of family. Mischa was always a gentle person and they rarely disagreed, except the once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she was in her thirties and an independent woman, Hannibal never stopped feeling protective of her. He had promised to never interfere in her life but he couldn’t contain his rage when she introduced him to her fiance, Vlad Grutas.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcomed in the main house, Mischa. I’ve already asked the house staff to ensure that your suite of rooms is prepared for your arrival. I know Will wants to spend time with you as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to be in the way. After all, you’re still in the honeymoon phase of your marriage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at his sister fondly. “This is your home. You will never be in the way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mažas triušis</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>[Little rabbit]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mischa made an unladylike snort. “Don’t call me that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>arklys veido</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or I’ll tell Will all of my favorite nicknames for you!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>[Horse face] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal laughed, raising his hands in defeat. “We are so happy that you are finally returning home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am as well, Hannibal,” she said, sighing deeply. “I’ll miss Florence dearly but now that you’re married, I want to be closer to family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your art restoration work is well respected. If you’d like to continue working, there are a number of galleries and museums here that would open their doors to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned, one corner of her lips quirked higher than the other, giving her a frightfully coy look. “Perhaps for private collectors; I doubt the American Peerage would look upon either of us approvingly if I worked like a Common born.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then donate your salary to your favorite charity,” he said, shrugging. “It is your choice whether you would like to work or not, my dear. You know the family will always take care of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mischa nodded, mulling over his suggestion seriously. “I’ll consider it then. But for now, I’m just looking forward to being home and getting spoiled by Mr. Price and Lucian and spending time with you and Will. I love my new brother, Hannibal, he’s such a beautiful man. You deserve to be happy and I hope that you are happy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never been more content,” he said, smirking slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she said, smiling. “My car should be here soon to take me to the airport. I’ll see you in a few hours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Price will collect you at BWI. Have a safe flight, Mischa, see you tonight,” he said, pressing the tips of his fingers against his lips and waving to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ended the video call and let out a deep breath, full of affection for his sister and pleased to have her home again. It had been five years since she left Baltimore for Florence, grief stricken by Vlad’s death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vladis Grutas purported himself to be a wealthy Russian aristocrat and businessman. He was ruggedly handsome, charming, and loud; and had the confidence of an entitled nobleman but lacked the correct social manners. Mischa was too dazzled by the often grand and public romantic gestures to see that Vlad was not the man he wanted everyone to believe that he was. Hannibal was not convinced that the man was in love with his sister -- certainly, he had his eyes on her title and her access to the Lecter wealth. Hannibal had asked Byron Metcalf to discreetly look into Vlad’s background, to follow the money and to check the registration of his yacht; and the lawyer provided a dearth of information that fueled Hannibal’s rage into action. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck is this?” Vlad said, derisively, tossing the bank check on Hannibal’s desk. “This is an insult!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s more than you’ll see in your lifetime. You have no money and your former Russian mafia colleagues wouldn’t mind seeing your head on a stake. You can take the money now and leave in peace, and never contact Mischa again.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vlad gave him an ugly smile, eyes dropping to the check. “Mischa’s worth a hell of a lot more than that.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is, but you’ll never see a penny more than my offer. If she knew the truth of the man you are -- “ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure about that? Maybe she knows exactly what I am and she doesn’t give a fuck about it.” He sneered, sitting on the edge of Hannibal’s desk and leaning down to stare at him. “She’s a tasty bitch, isn’t she? Your precious little sister. I bet you just want to eat her up yourself, don’t you, Hannibal? Do you covet what you can’t have and I can. And do. Quite often, too. She’s not some innocent flower, Hannibal --” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal wanted to slam Vlad’s head on his desk and gouge out his eyes with his fingers. Instead, he stood up and forced Vlad to move away. Hannibal buttoned his suit jacket and walked around his desk to stand at the round table where his sketches of the Cappella Palatina were displayed. He had his drawing pencils and his scalpel there; he stood by his drawings, pretending to examine them, while slipping the scalpel into his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll give you 24-hours, Vlad,” he said, turning to face the other man. “If you haven’t left Baltimore by then, I’ll have to reconsider my generous offer and place a telephone call to Director Claude Beaumont at Interpol. I’m sure that he would be interested in knowing your whereabouts. After all, human trafficking is a very messy business.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vlad stared at him for a long moment, then let out a loud laugh. He picked up the check and folded it neatly, placing it inside his jacket pocket. Hannibal watched as Vlad left his office, frowning. He didn’t trust that Vlad would actually take the money and leave; and he realized that he would need to dirty his hands to ensure Mischa’s safety. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never regretted what he did; Byron had connections to a number of trusted contractors who were former military that had the skill and talent to create the mechanical explosion on Vlad’s yacht, his body burnt beyond recognition and effectively hiding the bruises...and the missing kidney. The Baltimore Police Department ruled it as an accident and Hannibal never gave it another thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mischa was inconsolable and Hannibal feared that he would lose her forever. She was kind but she was a Lecter; forgiveness by a Lecter was often done with a knife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This has your handprint all over it, Hannibal!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t insult you by denying it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes were still red and wet from crying, but her spirit wasn’t dampened. “I’m leaving. I can’t stay here and look at you, knowing what you did.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where will you go?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, looking away from him. “To Florence.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal took a deep breath and nodded. “Take the apartment in the Oltrarno quarter. Mr. Price will accompany you to ensure that you have everything you need. If you do not wish to speak to me, please contact Mr. Metcalf. I’ll tell him to approve any requests you make.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mischa turned and stared at him. “You hurt me, brolis.” [Brother] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded his head. “I hope one day you will be able to forgive me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal walked slowly through the house in search of his wayward husband to deliver the happy news of Mischa’s arrival. Will wasn’t in his suite and Hannibal knew that there were only three rooms in the house that Will preferred. And if Will wasn’t inside, then he would certainly be at the stables or walking the dogs. Not having found Will in his library or in Hannibal’s study, he made his way to the solarium with a small smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will was asleep in the chaise lounge, the dogs curled up on their respective beds nearby, keeping watch over their beloved master. A few of them perked up to look up at Hannibal, tails wagging and thumping gently on their plush beds. He paused, bending down to pet them gently, soothing them back to their restful watch. Quiet on his feet, he stood next to the lounge and watched his husband sleep, handsome face lax and a bit of drool on the edge of his lip. He took his time to look over Will, arms folded over his stomach and face turned against the pillow. His wavy hair was sticking up everywhere and he was making a soft, unpleasant breathy snore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was not nearly as forgiving of past lovers who looked unflattering in sleep. He knew it wasn’t fair to expect a sleeping person to look a certain way, but Hannibal had ended relationships based on how unappealing a lover looked as they slept. Will was lovely in sleep though, and perhaps Hannibal was blinded by his growing romantic feelings for his husband, to overlook the things that usually offended his sensibilities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will was such a richly complex man, his brain swirling with the darkness in men’s hearts. A couple of weeks after they had started their intimate relationship, Will had taken Hannibal’s body and mind to new heights of pleasure, brutal with his affection and savage with his attention. He had pulled out filthy sounding grunts and cries from Hannibal, a dark satisfaction on his face as he watched Hannibal’s reactions avidly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Will said, his blue eyes wide with worry. “I don’t...I don’t want to hurt you but I seem to do it a lot.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal chuckled, feeling light-headed from the rush of adrenaline and endorphins, his body sore and exhausted but his mind alive with the possibilities. What could he bring out in Will? What forbidden desires awaited for them in the secret recesses of Will’s mind? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A few minor scratches and pulled muscles. Nothing that a little rest won’t cure. I’ll do some extra stretches and yoga in the morning. Come here, let me hold you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They moved so that Hannibal was curled against Will’s back, wrapping his arms over Will’s chest. They wouldn’t sleep in this position, but it was one that brought Will a great deal of comfort after exposing his savagery to Hannibal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you aware that for some people, who experience intense sexual sadism, often have an abrupt feeling of depression or shame or similar negative emotion after such activities? I believe it’s quite common in the kink and fetish community and it is called top drop or dom drop.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will laughed softly, pressing his face shyly against Hannibal’s arm. “Jesus, Hannibal, are you really psychoanalyzing me in bed?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I only offer you the opportunity if you would like to formalize what we may do and not do to each other. You seem troubled by the things we do so I’m happy to open a dialogue and provide you with my limits.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have I...violated your limits?” Will said, quietly, his body tensing with anxiousness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I truly didn’t want something, I would’ve voiced my discomfort,” he said, kindly. “And if you were too far gone to heed my complaint, I would’ve stopped you physically.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,” Will said, weakly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“To answer your question -- no, you have not violated my limits,” Hannibal said, pressing his thumb and index finger against one of Will’s small, tight nipples, and pinched it. “We can discover them together if you wish.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will hissed through clenched teeth and shuddered against Hannibal, letting out a throaty whine. He barked out a rough laugh, pulling Hannibal’s hand away. Hannibal was surprised and delighted to discover that Will also found pleasure in pain; though Hannibal preferred to use teasing and tenderness to gain Will’s submission. Will enjoyed inflicting physical pain on Hannibal, and perhaps Hannibal enjoyed inflicting a different kind of pain on Will. Hannibal didn’t just want Will’s physical submission though, he wanted to break down the forts in Will’s mind and reshape it together. Will’s mind was impervious to pain, a lifetime of parental neglect and being a social outcast having created an impenetrable fort. But prolonged gentleness had bore a small hole, allowing Hannibal a peek into his husband’s fascinating mind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get me hard again, my balls need a break.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal chuckled, pressing his nose into Will’s damp curls and inhaling the scent of his musk and the clean scent of herbs from his shampoo and hair products. He would allow them to sleep, but in the morning, Hannibal would press Will against the bed and tongue him open slowly until Will’s thighs trembled. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see so much depravity, it’s hard to separate it when I’m not in control,” Will confessed, whispering the words for only Hannibal to hear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Having shot Hobbs to death, it’s become even more difficult for you to imagine the thrill somebody else feels, now that you’ve done it yourself.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will nodded. “Yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hannibal approved of Will’s ability to be so honest with him; he kissed the back of Will’s neck, comfortingly. “Are you afraid that your depravity will escalate to the point where my life is in your hands?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How would you take my life? What would bring you the greatest thrill?” He said, enthralled by the idea that Will’s inner world could match Hannibal’s own. He was so curious to know how to unlock it; and all the things that they could explore together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will turned to face Hannibal, pressing closer. He met Hannibal’s gaze hesitantly, pupils dilated so that there was only a thin ring of blue. He touched Hannibal’s face gently, the warm palm sliding down to circle the front of Hannibal’s throat. “I’d do it with my hands. Close and intimate...so that I’d be the last face you’d ever see.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are so possessive,” Hannibal said, smiling. He slid his hand over Will’s hip, tenderly caressing the soft skin of his delectable ass. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, and I’m sorry -- “ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t apologize, my darling boy,” he murmured, kissing Will’s mouth gently. “I long to be possessed by you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will sighed, relaxing against him completely. “You’re not afraid of me?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal sat down on the edge of the lounge and placed the palm of his hand on Will’s thigh, sliding it up so that he could cup Will’s cock, squeezing gently and then caressing it in slow, firm circular movements until he felt Will’s cock hardening against his palm. Will inhaled deeply, murmuring softly, his arms unfolding and sliding off his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Hannibal undid the belt and opened Will’s pants, carefully pulling down the waistband of his boxers to expose the damp, rosy head of his cock. He leaned down and breathed in the scent of him, licking across the tip to taste the salty brine of his pre-come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped the head into the heat of his mouth and sucked hard, grabbing the edges of Will’s boxers and pants with both hands, pulling them to his thighs. He heard Will’s groan of pleasure as he was shocked awake, his eyes still a little hazy from sleep as his hands sought out Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus!” Will hissed out, squirming and thrusting against Hannibal’s chest, trying to get some leverage as Hannibal sucked the head of his cock hard and unrelenting, not allowing Will to set the pace. “Hannibal! Please -- oh god!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal would not be denied and he continued to focus on just the head, tasting the saltiness increase as he flicked his tongue over the hole. Will’s hands grabbed onto Hannibal’s hair and his jacket, tugging hard in his attempt to ground himself, eyes squeezed shut and head flung back against the lounge cushion, panting breathlessly through his opened mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will whimpered as he flooded Hannibal’s mouth with his come and Hannibal continued to suck, tonguing the hole to draw out more, before finally swallowing his mouthful. Will’s hands released him, falling limply against the cushions as he tried to catch his breath. Hannibal pulled off of his cock, breathing heavily as well, and then returned to lick up the droplets that had slipped from his mouth and down the thick shaft. He sank his mouth back on the head and moved down the length until he felt the head pushing his throat open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hann -- Hannibal! Okay...okay, please…” Will moaned and chuckled at the same time, his hands trying to push Hannibal’s head off of his cock. “Please...too much...you have to stop...Hannibal…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he pulled off of Will’s cock, letting his lips glide up his length, and giving a final, soft lick to the sensitive head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One night, I shall have to tie you down to our bed and test </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> limits.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned up at Will, who had a flushed and rosy hue on his cheeks, his hair a riotous mess, and mouth slack with pleasure. Hannibal moved towards him and kissed him, licking into Will’s mouth and sucking on his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor,” Will said, his eyes half opened and still a bit dazed. Hannibal felt inordinately smug to have brought Will to this state so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight,” Hannibal said, chuckling. He sat up and looked fondly down at Will, memorizing the look of debauched pleasure emanating from every part of him. “I actually came to tell you my good news.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? What kind of news?” Will said, taking a deep breath and reaching down to pull up his boxers and his pants, wriggling around delightfully as he dressed himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mischa is finally returning home, she’ll arrive this evening,” he said, watching as Will smiled at the news. “Shall we wait on her and have a late dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yes, we should wait for her for dinner -- I didn’t know that she was coming back tonight! She didn’t tell me and I talked to her two days ago!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal stroked his hand down Will’s arm. “I believe she wanted it to be a surprise. She’s so terribly excited to meet you in person. She’s been anxious that you and she wouldn’t get along.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will made a dismissive noise, waving his hand in the air. “She’s great, we’re going to get along just fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I may regret introducing you to my sister. I’m sure that the two of you will cause quite a scandal in society.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will leaned back against the lounge and grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Yeah, you’re probably right about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucien and the kitchen staff had outdone themselves, preparing a fine traditional Lithuanian dinner for Mischa’s welcome home celebration. The formal dining table was decorated with fresh cut flowers and set with the finest dishes and silverware. Hannibal had checked Mischa’s suite and found that Mr. Price and the house staff had cleaned and aired out the unused rooms, there were more fresh cut flowers in beautiful crystal vases, and clean linens in the bedroom and bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murasaki and Chiyoh were sipping wine and eating appetizers, talking about hunting peasants with Will, while Hannibal walked throughout the house, making sure that everything was ready for Mischa’s arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will found him looking up at the family portrait in the main hallway, standing beside him as he looked up at the large painting. “I wish I knew your parents.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were good people. My father was a fair and generous man; my mother devoted her life to helping women and children, especially women who were outcasts from society,” Hannibal said, softly. “Count Hannibal the seventh, Countess Simonetta, Count Robertus and Lady Murasaki. Mischa. Me.” He gave a soft sigh. “I don’t let myself linger in the past too much, but I’ve visited my family in my memory palace, as if they had all lived. I’ve asked my father if I’ve made him proud. I’ve spoken with my mother about the other paths my life could’ve taken -- perhaps a doctor, an artist, or a musician. Mischa’s life. I miss them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will placed his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. “They must be proud. You and your sister seem to have turned out okay. Well, she’s turned out okay...the verdict is still out on you though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Will’s cheek. “You are full of mischief.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal turned so that he could wrap his arms around Will’s waist, holding him close. “I haven’t forgotten my promise for tonight --” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And my brother always keeps his promises.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to see Mischa standing in the hallway, Mr. Price behind her carrying her bags. Hannibal placed a kiss on Will’s forehead and then walked to his sister, pulling her in for a long hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mischa, you’re finally home,” he murmured, pressing his nose into her soft hair and inhaling deeply, refamiliarizing himself with her scent mixed with the different smells of her travels. “Oh my dear little sister. Welcome home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, hugging him firmly. “Missed you too, Hannibal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her cheeks and then released her, holding her hand as he turned to Will. “My sister, Mischa Lecter. Mischa, this is my husband, Will Graham.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mischa laughed, rushing towards Will and hugging him fiercely. Will chuckled, holding her and patting her back gently. He smiled at Hannibal, overwhelmed by Mischa’s affection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy to finally meet you, my new brother,” she said, happily, pulling away to look at him closely. “It is frightfully unfair that you are so beautiful and married to Hannibal. Are you certain that he’s what you want?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will blushed, smiling widely. “He’s all right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“High compliment that,” she said, dryly. “Brothers, it’s been a long trip and I’m famished. Mr. Price refused to let me do drive-thru! Do you think that Lucien left some food for me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been waiting on dinner for you so we’ve plenty of food. Lucien made all of your favorites,” Hannibal said, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that sounds lovely,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Let me just take a quick shower and change my clothes. Do you mind waiting a little longer?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, my dear, take the time you need. We’ll entertain ourselves in the dining room. Murasaki and Chiyoh are here, too,” Hannibal said, then turning to Mr. Price. “Thank you for collecting her for us, Mr. Price. Would you mind taking her things to her suite?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Lord Lecter,” Mr. Price said, bowing his head. He made his way up the main staircase with Mischa’s bags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mischa hugged Hannibal again and sighed deeply, relaxing in his arms. “I’ve missed you, I’ve missed everyone so much. I’m so tired, Hannibal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held her close, stroking her hair. “Go take your shower and come down for dinner. We’ll let you rest for the next few days. There’s nothing that you need to do, Mischa, except to rest and be home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him. “Thank you, Hannibal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as his sister gave Will another quick hug and a kiss to his cheek, twirling away to walk up the stairs, following Mr. Price to her rooms. Hannibal felt like his chest would burst from happiness. He felt complete and full; his family was now complete and he turned to look at Will, who was still looking a little overwhelmed, and Hannibal chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Will’s shoulders, leading him back towards the dining room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a handful, isn’t she?” Will said, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is,” he said, agreeably. “I wouldn’t have her any other way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner with the whole family was filled with laughter and warmth. Mischa entertained them all with her stories of Florence and the art restoration work that she did for the Uffizi Gallery. She told them about her favorite places and traveling all over Europe and Africa. Murasaki invited Mischa to travel with her and Chiyoh to Japan, and Hannibal ended up agreeing to a family trip based around Will’s work schedule. Mischa laughed uproariously at the story of Murasaki finally marrying Hannibal off to Will and Will blushed under Mischa’s frank adoration of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner ended around midnight as Mischa tried to stifle her yawns, her eyes drooping from a full belly and a warm heart. Mr. Price helped Mischa up to her rooms while Hannibal and Will escorted Murasaki and Chiyoh to her car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Send her to me in the next few days, after she has rested,” Murasaki commanded, giving Hannibal a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If she doesn’t seek you out herself, I’ll remind her to visit you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave Will a thoughtful look and nodded to him as she stepped into the car, Chiyoh at the wheel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waved to her as Chiyoh drove up the main road, heading back to Murasaki’s Manor House. Hannibal sighed, placing his arm around Will, sinking against his warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked at him with fondness. “You look exhausted, let’s get you up to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled, pressing a kiss to Will’s neck and nipping him gently with his teeth. “I have a promise to fulfill first.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The Ivy Hotel </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magdalena Bistro </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>205 E Biddle Street</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I have heard that Mischa has returned home,” Lady Bedelia DuMaurier said as she sipped her glass of 2015 Peter Michael “Belle Cote” chardonnay.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal preferred friends who were aesthetically pleasing to the eye and Bedelia was the epitome of his vanity. Her ice blonde hair was long and coiffed with lovely waves, reminiscent of long ago of glamorous actresses of another generation. She wore minimal makeup, showing off her lovely skin and natural beauty. She was wearing a deep turquoise colored dress which was a perfect color for her. Many people saw her as a demure and socially savvy woman, but Hannibal knew she was a viper; her heart was black and her poison was deadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And she is home to stay,” he said, nodding. He sliced into his beautifully cooked pork chop with grilled honey apple and bacon dressing. It was perfectly spiced, the protein was tender and delectable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve missed her dearly,” she said, her lips quirking into a small grin. “We’ve all missed her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled. “I suspect that our society will welcome her back with open arms.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Until she shocks them again,” Bedelia remarked, archly. She took a small bite of her sauteed rockfish and shrimp with lemon butter sauce, making a pleased sound. “Five years is a long time, time enough that our memories can fade, but the Peerage can be unpredictable in how we deal with a woman with a scandal in her past.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mischa is...her own woman,” he said, evenly. “As a Countess, she has nothing to fear from our society.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was pleased to note that Bedelia paused, slightly, and nodded to acknowledge Hannibal’s comment. She would not publicly denounce Mischa because his sister outranked Bedelia and she would fall out of favor with Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s lucky to have such a protective brother,” she murmured, smirking at him. “Not all of us are so fortunate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a long look, trying to figure out her game. Bedelia was beautiful and intelligent, a formidable ally who had the potential to be a formidable enemy. Hannibal rather didn’t want her as an enemy; she would require far too much of his attention if she were, and Hannibal preferred to place his attention on his family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his utensils down and reached into his pocket to pull out a thick envelope, sliding it across the table towards her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift; to show my gratitude for your support on influencing the Board’s decision to remove Lady Murasaki from her position at The Lecter Foundation,” he said, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bedelia gave him a suspicious look, but set her utensils down quietly to pick up the envelope. She opened it and pulled out the folded paperwork, the title and deed to a country house just outside of Venice. Included were all of the documents showing that he had paid for the property, paid all the taxes on it, and signed over ownership to her outright. He included Byron Metcalf’s business card if she required anything, such as renovations or maintenance, for the next five years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is very generous, Hannibal,” she said, her blue eyes bright with glee. “I had thought that my influence on the Board was payment for your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>assistance</span>
  </em>
  <span> in ridding me of my tiresome lover.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Removing Neal Frank from your life was my duty as your friend; I would never consider that as suitable payment for helping me with my Aunt,” he said, taking a careful bite of his pork chop as he watched her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was transparent in her ambition and her vanity; she was Common born but an aristocrat through marriage. Her husband gave her the respectability and the entitlements of the Peerage, but his wealth wasn’t adequate enough to feed Bedelia’s true desires. There was a time when Hannibal had considered her as a possible future Lady Lecter; and while they were compatible in their social alliance, Hannibal could never trust her completely.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hannibal; this is a wonderful gift. You’ve always been such a generous friend to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure,” he said, inordinately smug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bedelia smiled prettily, folding all the documents and tucking them neatly into the envelope. She placed the envelope inside of her purse and returned to her lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears that your marriage to Lord Graham is going well,” she said, looking at him. “You have a new air about you; your contentment is obvious. Is it true that marriage is bliss?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, honestly. “I’ve never been happier. Will is exceptionally pleasing in all the ways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, surprised. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, Hannibal. But you should be careful and not look so devoted and so happy in public. There are many who would like to see you wretched and miserable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if that was said as an actual warning or out of jealousy. He looked at her carefully and decided that it was probably a bit of both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your warning, but Will and I are beyond games.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon the intrusion, but I simply had to say hello, Lord Lecter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to see Anthony Dimmond standing at a polite distance from their table. The handsome man smiled charmingly at Hannibal. He was dressed in a beautiful bright violet jacket, a grey herringbone patterned waistcoat, and a lavender dress shirt unbuttoned at the neck. His hair was brown and streaked with threads of silver, brushed loosely to give him a boyish but distinguished appearance. Hannibal knew him well and knew that Anthony was not such an innocent. He was born into a noble family, though their wealth had severely depleted over the generations due to gambling debts, poor business decisions, and far too much generosity with their mistresses. Still, Hannibal had enjoyed Anthony’s company at one time and had written a few poems dedicated to Hannibal as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Dimmond, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” he said, coolly, then turned to smile at Bedelia. “This is Lady Bedelia DuMaurier. Bedelia, this is Lord Anthony Dimmond.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony took Bedelia’s hand and gave a gallant kiss across her knuckles, meeting her eyes boldly. “Enchante, Lady DuMaurier. I’m so glad to finally meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bedelia gave Hannibal a look and then grinned up at Anthony. “The pleasure is mine, Lord Dimmond.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, it’s just Anthony,” he murmured, pleasantly. “I hope that we’ll be more than new acquaintances.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Baltimore is a small town,” she said, completely charmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal bit back his grin, watching the two of them. They did make a handsome couple and Hannibal wondered if Bedelia was in the market to take a new lover. Never one to overstay his welcome, Anthony stood gracefully and gave a nod to Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I merely wanted to say hello and I won’t disturb the rest of your lunch,” he said, meeting Hannibal’s eyes with a pretty smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m glad you stopped by,” Hannibal told him, approvingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony’s smile was genuine when he looked at Bedelia and then back at Hannibal again, nodding his head politely as he stepped away from their table, walking across the restaurant to his own companions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s quite charming and handsome,” she noted, sipping her wine. “One of yours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Former, long in the past,” he said, slicing into his pork chop. “He’s ambitious, and his poems are tolerable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bedelia smiled. “Hmmm...a poet? Is any of it published?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled, shaking his head. “I fear that he’s more of a romantic and his prose is best left in the bedroom.” He gave her a long look. “I think he would prove himself to be an attentive companion. If gossip is to be believed, he’s tiring of his current patroness and perhaps he’s set his sights on you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked more than interested, twirling the stem of her wine glass between her fingers. “How intriguing. So you wouldn’t mind if I...made him my new friend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, Bedelia,” he said, simply. “I am happily married.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happiness with your spouse doesn’t mean that one stops having other needs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t wrong, and if Hannibal was married to someone other than Will, Hannibal would prove her right. But it was intolerable to Hannibal to consider having a lover other than Will. Maybe in time, after many years together, that someone could catch Hannibal’s eye. But it would be fleeting and meaningless; and knowing Will’s possessiveness, any infidelity on Hannibal’s part would not end well for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Invite him to Venice to view the new property,” he suggested, smiling at her. “I’m sure that Anthony would leap at the opportunity to travel with you to somewhere private and romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled to herself and sipped more wine. “I’ll have to see if I enjoy Lord Dimmond’s company for more than an hour before making such an invitation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He met her glittering eyes. “And if you don’t?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I don’t, I know you’ll help remove him, too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lecter Castle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham’s Residence</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Baltimore, Maryland</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord, may I speak to you, off the record?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal set his tablet down on his desk and looked up at his valet. “Yes, of course, what is the matter, Mr. Price?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s something that Bryan -- I mean, Lord Zeller -- said to me about the ASPCA event. Apparently, there was a man who...dared to insult Lord Graham.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal frowned, folding his hands together in front of him. “Who was the man and what was said?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Price sighed, making a face. “It was Lord Andrew Caldwell, my lord. They were in the men’s room when Lord Caldwell made several...lewd comments to Lord Graham, including offering Lord Graham sexual favors for money and implying that, um, you my lord, was not keeping Lord Graham satisfied. When Lord Graham expressed his distaste and told Lord Caldwell to, I quote, ‘get the fuck away from me,’ unquote, Lord Caldwell insulted Lord Graham by calling him a gold digging whore and that if he wasn’t careful, he’d end up face down in a ditch. Lord Zeller walked in and physically removed Lord Caldwell, telling security that he had threatened Lord Graham. Lord Graham didn’t want to tell Lord Zeller what had occurred prior to the threats, but Lord Zeller finally got the whole story. But Lord Graham refused to press charges and he swore Lord Zeller to secrecy. However, he didn’t swear Lord Zeller to secrecy from me, so I’m the one delivering the news, my lord.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hands had clenched into fists, his jaw locked tight in fury, as he patiently listened to the insults to his husband. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mr. Price,” he said, barely keeping control over his fury. He took a few deep breaths to calm down, not wanting to misdirect his anger at Mr. Price. “We both know that Will doesn’t understand the grave offense perpetrated against him. As a Common born, he’s so used to standing up for himself that he wouldn’t see the actions of Lord Caldwell as an assault. I’ll speak with Will and look into the matter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Price nodded, looking relieved that Hannibal was going to do something about it, and also incensed on Will’s behalf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how Lord Zeller kept his temper; he’s usually so quick to anger and Lord Caldwell definitely needed a punch in the mouth, pardon me for saying.” He let out a breath and rubbed his forehead, shaking his head. “We’ve been trying to teach Lord Graham about these types of things but he’s so stubborn. I mean, I know that he’s a very humble man but there’s a difference between humility and -- and…” He made a frustrated noise, looking skyward. “He’s ours, my lord, he’s </span>
  <b>our</b>
  <span> Will, and none of us want to see him mocked or insulted.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal got to his feet and gave Mr. Price a small smile, nodding in agreement. “There is very little that I won’t do to protect my family, Mr. Price, be reassured of that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bowed his head, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where my husband is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe he’s getting ready to turn in in the master bedroom,” Mr. Price told him, smiling slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, nodding his head. “Thank you, Mr. Price. What would we ever do without you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Price just grinned, taking a deep breath. “It’s my pleasure, my lord.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good evening. I think I’ll turn in early and join Will now,” Hannibal said, turning to his desk to collect his tablet as Mr. Price walked to the fireplace to extinguish the small fire safely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, my lord,” Mr. Price said, bowing to him as Hannibal left his study. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves as he made his way slowly down the hall and to the main staircase. He took each step slowly and quietly, taking the time to evaluate what he knew of Andrew Caldwell. That </span>
  <b>pig</b>
  <span> certainly needed to be taken care of; no one insulted his family, let alone his husband, and got away with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found Will sitting on the plush gray leather armchair in front of the bed, a paperback book in his hands. He was shirtless and just wearing his pajama pants, his bare feet propped up on the armchair across from him. He had turned on the gas fireplace and looked warm and cozy in the firelight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will peeked from the side of the book, smiling at Hannibal. “You’re up here early. I thought you had some work to do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something more important came to my attention,” he said, setting his tablet down on the coffee table. Will moved his legs so that Hannibal could sit down on the table in front of him. He gave Hannibal a curious look, trying to figure out what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? You look...mad,” he murmured, gazing up at Hannibal. “But you’re not mad at me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, sliding his palms up and down Will’s thighs. “I’m not mad at you, my darling; but yes, I am quite mad. I’m furious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked at him for a long moment, dropping the paperback book on the floor. His eyes met Hannibal’s and he inhaled deeply, sitting back in the armchair. “You found out about Caldwell.” He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, taking a hard look at Hannibal. He wasn’t sure exactly what Will saw in him or read from his body, but it was clear that Will was deciphering Hannibal's emotions. “I know Zeller didn’t tell you because I made him swear on his mom’s life…” He snorted, laughing to himself as he shook his head. “I see that Zeller found a loophole...he told Jimmy and Jimmy told you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will, why didn’t you tell me that Andrew Caldwell had insulted you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It’s not a big deal, Hannibal. And besides, what are you going to do, tell his daddy that he was mean to me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal squeezed Will’s knees with his hands. “My darling, it is a big deal. He insulted you. Do you think that I would allow anyone to treat you like that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on -- “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will, please; this is important, not just to me but to everyone who cares for you. Insulting you and threatening you is a high offense in the Peerage. Threats that we don’t take lightly. It may be common to hurl insults, but in the Peerage, such actions are considered an assault on your personhood. And not only that, it’s an assault on our name. Do you understand why I can’t let it go?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal smirked, tilting his chin up. “Whatever I must.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled, shaking his head. “So is it going to be a duel at dawn? Twenty paces and fire when ready?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, his anger simmering down in the face of Will’s good humor. “Perhaps not so 18th century, but I will exact a pound of flesh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave him a funny look and then smiled, squeezing his knees against Hannibal’s hips. “You know, I liked what we did that night, when Mischa came back? All those things that you promised to do to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal raised his eyebrow, a zing of pleasure flashing up his spine. He remembered that evening very clearly; the way that Will whimpered under Hannibal, hands wrapped tight around Will’s wrists, holding him down as Hannibal fucked him slowly, making Will beg for Hannibal to go harder and faster. It was unusual for Will to submit to Hannibal, but when he did, Hannibal thought it was divine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I always keep my promises,” he said, kissing Will deeply and picking him up to carry him the few steps to their bed, and tossing him roughly down on the mattress. “Take off your pants, my darling.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will smirked, wriggling out of his pajama pants, his cock already hard and waiting for Hannibal. “Make me beg for it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Masters of the Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: When you go looking for something, Will, you’ll find all sorts of answers. The chapter where Will finds out some stuff, Hannibal finds out some stuff, and the husbands finally show the beginnings of becoming murder husbands. Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnn!</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mild gore, murder, death, medical torture, cannibalism.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, for reading this fic! We're making some headway towards the end. I just wanted to wish everyone a very happy new year! Be safe, be warm, be healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lecter Castle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham’s Residence</b>
</p><p><b>Baltimore, Maryland</b> </p><p> </p><p>Every few months, Hannibal called to tell Will that he would miss dinner and return home late. He had Foundation business that he needed to take care of that couldn’t wait. And while Will missed his husband’s steady companionship, he really couldn’t complain about a missed dinner here and there. Will normally only took cases that were within driving range, preferring to be able to return home after visiting crime scenes, but he sometimes found himself having to go out-of-state and missing a few dinners with Hannibal as well. The nice thing was that Will wasn’t eating alone anymore and enjoyed dining with Mischa and Zeller. They were both witty and endowed with a healthy dose of sarcasm, the three of them often engaging in spirited debates on a number of different topics. Will hadn’t laughed so much in all of his life; and sometimes, he was a little amazed that this was his family now. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve not been as diligent as I need to be with my projects since getting married,” Hannibal said, sounding deeply put out. Will knew that the irritation was focused on Hannibal, rather than on Will. </p><p> </p><p>“Want me to ask Lucien to leave you a plate you can heat up later?” Will said, bracing the phone against his shoulder and ear as he pulled on his hiking boots. </p><p> </p><p>“I would like that very much,” Hannibal said, softly. “I’ll try not to wake you when I come home.” </p><p> </p><p>Will chuckled, snapping his fingers to get the attention of his dogs, walking out of his suite and into the hallway, the dogs following him excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if you did wake me up,” he said, suggestively. </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal’s chuckle was warm and knowing. “Then I’ll see you later, my darling.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Bye,” he said, ending the call and tucking the phone into his jacket. He headed down the stairs, the seven dogs rambling down behind him, full of energy and happiness. </p><p> </p><p>Will led the dogs out the back patio door, waiting patiently for each of them to make their way out, already barking and romping on the stone patio, running down the steps to jump on the grass. He smiled, closing the door, and followed them to the expansive backyard of the estate, whistling for the dogs to follow him towards the stables. </p><p> </p><p>He enjoyed being with Hannibal and Mischa, Mr. Price and sometimes even Zeller, Lucien and the house staff. They were nothing but accommodating and kind, but Will was a creature of solitude and he took advantage of the moments when he could be alone. </p><p> </p><p>The dogs ran into the large stable, barking and whining when they finally encountered Mr. Dolarhyde at his desk in his small office, leaping around him, nudging against his pockets in search of treats. Will grinned as he watched Mr. Dolarhyde knelt down to pet each dog gently, and then stood up to reach for a shelf where he kept all sorts of special treats for the dogs. He opened each package, handing out particular favorites to each dog, chuckling softly to himself as he fed them. </p><p> </p><p>“You spoil them, Francis,” Will called, walking towards him. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Graham. Will,” he said, bowing his head slightly. He looked down at the dogs as they turned to look up at him, eyes large as they entreated him for more. “That’s enough for you. Go play. Play!” </p><p> </p><p>Will watched as the dogs ran out of the barn together, chasing each other and ready to romp around now that their treat was finished. </p><p> </p><p>“They are good dogs,” Mr. Dolarhyde said, closing up the bags and putting them back on the shelf above his desk. </p><p> </p><p>Will grinned, looking at the stems of the beautiful fresh cut roses spread out neatly on Mr. Dolarhyde’s desk. “Present for Reba?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he said, touching the stems with his fingers. “I’m removing all the thorns from the stems so that Reba doesn’t cut herself.” He wore a small, proud smile on his scarred lips. “It is our one year anniversary tomorrow. Mr. Price approved a few days of leave for me so that I could take Reba to the coast.” </p><p> </p><p>Will was pleased for him; Mr. Dolarhyde was a deeply private man who rarely shared such personal information with anyone. But Will was determined to have him as a friend and over the months had gained Mr. Dolarhyde’s trust. Will knew that Reba was Common born, that she worked for a famous photographer as his dark room assistant, and that she was blind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sometimes, I’m relieved that she can’t see my face,” Mr. Dolarhyde once told him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Because of your scars?” Will said, looking at him for a long moment. He could see the abuse and teasing that Mr. Dolarhyde endured as a child and a young man. But the years he served in the military gave him physical prowess and a cold countenance, the scars on his face making him look like a man not to be messed with.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mr. Dolarhyde turned his face away in shame. “Reba has...touched them, but she can’t see the worst of it.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “From what you’ve told me about her, I don’t think she holds them against you. I know it’s cliched and maybe in bad taste to say that love is blind; but in her case, love is blind and it’s not your face that she loves most about you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Lord Lecter once told me that my scars only have the power to remind me that the past was real and to be unafraid of it,” Mr. Dolarhyde said, softly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re covered in scars,” Will said, kindly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He watched as Mr. Dolaryhyde considered his words, flicking a look at Will to check to see if he was mocking him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will couldn’t help himself. “And you know, chicks dig scars.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mr. Dolarhyde gave him an astonished look and then broke out into laughter, deep and amused.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Francis; to you and to Reba. I hope that you’ll have a wonderful weekend away,” he said, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Dolarhyde gave him a shy look. “Thank you, Will. I’ve arranged a special surprise for her at the National Zoo. My friend works with big cats and one of the tigers is due for some dental work tomorrow afternoon. I thought Reba would enjoy being up close to one while he’s sedated.” </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, that sounds like a great surprise,” he said, nodding his head enthusiastically. “I think Reba will love it, Francis.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re out early tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hannibal’s busy so I thought I’d come out and run the dogs down. I think they were getting a little antsy being stuck inside with me,” he said, walking away from Mr. Dolarhyde’s office to lean against one of the stalls to the beautiful thoroughbred horses that the Lecter family owned. Will’s favorite stallion, Firenze, huffed noisily, leaning out of his stall so that Will could scratch his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“He must be out at the Sforza House. I saw that the lights were on again,” Mr. Dolarhyde said, looking at Will. </p><p> </p><p><em> Again? </em> Will frowned, wondering what Mr. Dolarhyde meant. Why would Hannibal tell Will that he was working late if he was at the other house? A number of scenarios ran through Will’s imagination -- Hannibal had brought his lover to the Sforza House; Hannibal wanted time away from Will; Hannibal was doing something that he needed to hide from Will. </p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong, Will? You look...upset.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” he said, shaking his head and smiling. “Just that I was thinking about something I need to do. Will you keep an eye on the dogs for me, let them run around outside for about an hour or so, and then send them inside?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Will,” Mr. Dolarhyde said, softly. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and bowed his head to Will instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and walking out of the stables. </p><p> </p><p>Will knew about the three smaller houses that were on the Lecter property. There were three access roads that led to different parts of the property. The main road was to the castle, a second road led to Lady Murasaki’s home, the Manor House, and a third road was shared by the two smaller homes, the Fountainbleau and the Sforza. Will knew that Fountainbleau House was reserved for Mischa, for when she married and decided to have a family of her own. The Sforza House was available for any adult children of Hannibal or Mischa; Hannibal said that it was a guest house for special visitors but no one was scheduled to stay in the house. So Will was a little confused and a lot wary about who was inside the house and why. </p><p> </p><p><em> Best to check on it </em>, he thought, as he rushed into the house and up to his rooms. He walked into his small den and unlocked his gun case for his Sig Sauer P226, taking out the magazine to check the bullet count. He replaced the magazine and checked that the safety was still on, tucking the gun into his jacket pocket. He looked in his bookcase and found his emergency flashlight, turning it on to test that the battery was still working, and then headed back down the hall and outside to his car. </p><p> </p><p>He parked the car on the side of the road a couple hundred yards from the Sforza House and saw that the lights were on on the first floor. Will crept quietly along the road, hiding himself in the darkness of the tall bushes that lined the way to the front of the house. He frowned, seeing Hannibal’s Bentley parked near the house. He touched the hood carefully, feeling that it was cold. Hannibal must’ve been here for a couple of hours if the car engine had cooled down. </p><p> </p><p>Will felt like an angry pervert as he rounded the house and peered into the windows, trying to see if Hannibal was inside, alone or otherwise, but he didn’t see anyone. He walked around the entire house, looking into all of the windows for any evidence of Hannibal’s presence inside. Through the kitchen window, he looked at the counters to see if there was an opened wine bottle or the detritus of a finished meal, but nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling kind of stupid, Will made his way back to the front of the house and walked up the wide steps to the front porch. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob to the front door and turned it slowly, pushing in the door as it unlatched with a soft snick. He stepped inside and then closed the door quietly behind him. The house was quiet, but it didn’t feel empty. He closed his eyes and listened intently...there was an odd buzzing sound coming from somewhere inside the house, but he couldn’t identify what it was. Machinery? Was Hannibal doing some late night house renovations? </p><p> </p><p>Will kept to the carpeted areas of the hallway, trying to follow the mysterious buzzing sound, and ended up in the brightly lit kitchen. Nothing seemed out of order. Will had visited the Fountainbleau and Sforza Houses before, but he wasn’t all that interested in them. </p><p> </p><p><em> Buzz. Buzz. </em> </p><p> </p><p>It sounded like it was coming from underneath him. He stepped lightly through the kitchen, careful with his steps, and made his way to the other end of the room to the large pantry. The door was left open and Will looked inside, putting his hand into his pocket to pull out his flashlight and gun. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the island, there was a trap door that was open, and stairs that led to what looked like an unfinished basement. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Buzz. Buzz.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned on the flashlight and shined the beam of light down the stairs, leaning down to see more of the underground area. The buzzing, mechanical noise was definitely coming from the basement. Slowly, he stepped down onto the staircase and made his way down, keeping the beam of light in front of his path so that he wouldn’t trip and fall or give away his position. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was on the cement floor, he held up his gun and used the flashlight like a laser, keeping track of where he was in the basement, making sure no one was going to come out from behind him. </p><p> </p><p>There was an enclosed area at the end of the basement; long sheets of thick plastic formed a divider, and Will could see a shadow of a figure moving inside. There was a strong smell of chemicals, reminding him of being down in a hospital morgue. His heart was beating impossibly fast in his chest as he quietly pushed apart the plastic sheeting, finally seeing what was hidden. </p><p> </p><p>A man was lying naked on a steel gurney, an IV line in his arm. His wrists, stomach, and ankle were trapped in leather cuffs. The smell of blood and urine was strong in the enclosed space, the gurney had captured the blood that was draining from the missing leg, the hose was carefully placed inside a biohazard tank underneath. </p><p> </p><p>The buzzing sound continued and Will held up his gun, walking around the gurney towards a little alcove where a man was standing at an upright band saw, carefully cutting the leg in even, thick slices. Will’s hands started shaking, trying to understand what Hannibal was doing, in this room, with that human leg. </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal paused, inhaling deeply as his shoulders pulled back, his head at a slight tilt. He turned off the saw but remained still with his back to Will. </p><p> </p><p>“Have I told you that I enjoy the scent of your aftershave, Will?” </p><p> </p><p>“It just showed up in my bathroom one day, I figured it was from you,” he said, evenly, keeping his distance and his gun trained on Hannibal’s back. “What are you doing, Hannibal?” </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal turned slowly and Will swallowed dryly, licking his lips as Hannibal gave him a soft smile. “Your unpredictability and my inability to manipulate you is thrilling to me. You challenge me in ways that there is no comparison. I had intended to introduce you to my art in due time...but once again, you have managed to see me before I was ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Will blinked at him, keeping the gurney between them, and he glanced down at the man. “How long do you keep them alive?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not for long. I have no use for them after I slaughter them for their meat,” Hannibal said, gracefully. </p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the man, frowning. “I know him...Andrew Caldwell.” </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal sighed, walking closer but keeping his hands open. “I did tell you that I wouldn’t let him go unpunished.” </p><p> </p><p>Will shivered, swallowing again as he met Hannibal’s dark eyes, hooded and mysterious under the harsh overhead lights. His hands shook again and he lowered them, turning off the flashlight and checking that the safety was still on. He tucked them away into the pockets of his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“You did this...for me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. This and more.” </p><p> </p><p>Will snorted, raising his eyebrow. “You did it for yourself -- your hubris and your ego.” </p><p> </p><p>“Which artist doesn’t crave to be seen and understood?” </p><p> </p><p>Will looked down at Caldwell, met his eyes and felt his terror and pain. He had hope that Will would help him, and would save him from Hannibal. Will turned and looked at Hannibal, finally seeing the man behind the perfect human veil. The dark beauty that Hannibal hid from the world; how open and vulnerable he seemed now, in front of Will. The desire for acceptance, for admiration, for love was coming off of Hannibal in intense, emotional waves, battering against Will’s psyche and begging for entrance. </p><p> </p><p>How could he ever refuse something so beautiful; a reflection of Will’s own hidden darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Will walked around the gurney and wrapped his arms around Hannibal, pressing close against him, his face tucked against his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, wrapped in the familiar scent of Hannibal’s luxurious cologne, his clean laundry, and the new meaty scent of blood and flesh. He could sense that Hannibal was shocked, that he wasn’t expecting it. Will sighed and licked Hannibal’s neck with his tongue. “Put your damn arms around me, Hannibal.” </p><p> </p><p>He relaxed when he felt one of Hannibal’s arms curl around his back, his other hand moving through Will’s hair, caressing the back of his neck gently. “You never cease to surprise me, my darling boy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Hannibal, have you been feeding me people meat all this time?” He complained, lifting his head to meet Hannibal’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You deserve only the best delicacies.” </p><p> </p><p>Will made a rude noise and pressed his forehead against Hannibal’s neck, chuckling softly to himself. He tightened his grip around Hannibal, giving him a warm and affectionate squeeze before releasing him and turning to face Andrew Caldwell. </p><p> </p><p>“What were you planning to do to him?” </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal hummed his pleasure, wrapping his arms around Will from behind, pressing his palms on Will’s belly, his chin hooked over Will’s shoulder. “I ate his tongue earlier; for his leg shanks I was thinking of osso bucco; and I think I’ll take both kidneys but not his liver.” He made a displeased face. “He’s overindulged in alcohol and his liver is in disrepair.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can make something with his heart? A heart tartare?” Will said, smirking as Caldwell’s eyes widened in understanding. Will was not there to save him. He started wriggling on the gurney, helpless moans coming out of his tongue-less mouth, a high-pitched whine piercing the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Time is of the essence,” Hannibal said, pressing a soft kiss against Will’s cheek. “If you would bring me that ice cooler, I’ll begin to harvest the organs.” </p><p> </p><p>Will stepped away from the warmth of Hannibal’s body to collect the large cooler on the other side of the room. It was heavy from the ice inside. He set it at the end of the gurney and watched as Hannibal carefully placed two thick shanks of leg inside, carefully covering them with ice. Will closed the cooler and then set it on a nearby table, watching avidly as Hannibal picked up a scalpel from a surgical tray holding other deadly looking instruments. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you learn how to do this?” Will said, leaning his hip against the gurney, arms crossed in front of him as he gazed down at Caldwell. </p><p> </p><p>“I studied a variety of medical texts and applied myself in my art,” Hannibal said, casually. “Perhaps in another life, I would’ve been a talented surgeon.” </p><p> </p><p>Caldwell screamed as Hannibal began to cut into him. Will enjoyed maintaining eye contact with the other man, his fear and pain was delicious; and Will was terribly excited. His cock was uncomfortably hard, but it was impossible to look away while Hannibal worked. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you do on the nights you came home late?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he said, taking a deep breath, looking up at Will. “I did not want to lie to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Will nodded his understanding and wasn’t upset about it. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you select your meat?” </p><p> </p><p>“I find those pigs who aren’t fit for our society; discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“So we eat the rude?” Will said, humorously. </p><p> </p><p>“Whenever feasible, one should always try to eat the rude.” Hannibal grinned, meeting Will’s eyes. “Would you retrieve the cooler, please?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” he said, getting the cooler and setting it in the space where Caldwell’s left leg used to be. He opened it and watched as Hannibal placed the healthy looking kidney inside, covering it gently with a few pieces of ice. “I was wondering why so many of your meals were made from offal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cannibalism was standard practice among our ancestors,” Hannibal said, deftly removing the second kidney. It looked as healthy as the first and Will watched as Hannibal carefully moved it to the cooler. “In some cultures, the eating of one’s enemies was a sign of power and victory.” </p><p> </p><p>Will smirked. “It’s only cannibalism if they’re equals.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will you continue to dine at my table, knowing what I serve?” </p><p> </p><p>“I grew up poor and hungry. I never feel guilty eating anything,” he said, simply. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re perfect, Will; you’re everything and so much more. You’re priceless to me,” Hannibal said, reaching across the gurney with his bloody hand, cupping the side of Will’s cheek and rubbing his thumb along Will’s bottom lip. “I love you, my darling.” </p><p> </p><p>Will licked the blood on Hannibal’s thumb and then nipped the fleshy pad with his teeth. “Good thing I love you, too.” </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal stared at Will for a long moment, a smile on his lips. “I shall make you a feast. A feast is life. You put life in your belly and you live. You will never be hungry ever again, Will.” </p><p> </p><p>“Take me hunting with you next time,” he said, looking down at Caldwell. He was still alive, unconscious and fading. Will leaned across the gurney and kissed Hannibal, gentle and sweet. “Don’t forget to get his heart. We can eat it tonight, here, before we go back home.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have the perfect recipe for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Get it done, Hannibal; because after you feed me, you’re going to fuck me.” </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal’s dark eyes glittered with emotion, the angles of his face highlighted by the overhead lights giving him a ghastly appearance. </p><p><br/>“Anything for you, Will. <em> Anything </em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>